I Missed You
by Centroides
Summary: Another mission with, as usual, complications, including missing people, missing trust, and injuries when you first hit the ground. The usual but missing someone can bring different responses.
1. Chapter 1

I Missed You

Chapter 1

The mission was one they had expected. When they had had an automobile accident on their way to a briefing another team, led by Captain Lowry, had been sent. These men had disappeared and had been assumed captured or dead. OSS Agents were each told they were expendable and that rescue was not to be counted on. For whatever reason, Command wanted to know the fate of these men. Their mission involved following in their footsteps to their destination and then determine their fate. Casino asked if they were to rescue the guys. Major Johns had glared at him and then at Garrison. The Lieutenant took this to mean, 'if you can't control your men you don't deserve to be in command'. It must have irked him to have his orders to disband their team countermanded.

Major Johns was to arrange for transport to the airfield so the five men headed to the exit. As they left the building Chief looked skyward. Goniff saw the look and he too looked up but saw only afternoon sky. Meanwhile Chief continued to look until the Air Raid siren started up. Garrison immediately turned around and headed back into the building followed by his men. They followed the crowd as they headed for the bomb shelter in the sub-basement.

As they were about to enter the shelter it was Goniff who noticed Chief hanging back. He had gotten as far as four steps from the bottom. There he stood as the stragglers passed him. "Come on Chiefy. It'll be safer 'ere."

Instead of following he turned back and headed back up. By this time Garrison had stopped and turned to see what Goniff was talking about. He told his men to go ahead and find a spot to sit, that he'd be right back. He reached the bottom of the steps and called to his Guardian.

Chief heard the voice but he kept going back up the steps.

Again Garrison called and he began to follow. Chief slowed and he was able to catch up with him by the next landing. Everyone else was below so they were alone.

"Chief?" said Garrison quietly. He knew there was a reason.

""I can't go in there," he said tensely.

Misunderstanding Garrison tried to reassure him. "No one knows who you are. Just stick with me."

Chief just shook his head and glanced back down the stairs. He was starting to breathe faster. He was worried or scared. Chief did not scare easily but there was something about this situation that scared him. He turned to go back up the next flight as Garrison grabbed his arm. He was able to feel the tension before Chief shook him off and started up the steps two at a time. Knowing the others were safe he followed his Guardian.

"Chief, what is it?" he called out. They were far enough away from the shelter that the Lieutenant figured they were safe to talk. "You think something's going to happen?" Did Chief have premonitions? Is that why he did not want to enter the subterranean room? How could he be safer outside than in the shelter? Was he trying to get clear of the blast? "Chief, wait." He ran after him.

Chief reached the ground floor and ran towards the street entrance with Garrison several strides behind. Expecting it to open, he took a quick look over his shoulder before he threw himself at the door and crashed. His head hit the locked door as the breath was driven out of his lungs and he slid to the floor. Garrison was far enough behind that he was able to stop before he suffered the same fate.

"Chief?" Fearing the worst Garrison knelt beside the crumpled body and placed his hand on his shoulder. Garrison's heart was pounding from the exertion of running up the steps and with the way Chief's head lay he could see the pulse in his neck was also accelerated but slowing. His had to be from fear as well; he had seen the look on the man's face when he had turned back to look over his shoulder. Why? What had scared him so badly that he had run like that? Maybe he shouldn't have followed but why would he be afraid of him? It didn't make sense.

The prone man groaned and he began to move so Garrison tried to help him until he realized Chief was trying to get his knees under him without raising his head from the floor. He was trying to get into the Guardian position of submission. The two words he heard tore at his heart.

"Not again." It was a plaintive plea filled with pain and anguish.

"Chief, it's all right."

By this time the Guardian was in position but he was trying to pull away from the hands he felt on his arms.

"Chief, it's me, your Hearth," he said as he lowered his head hoping the Guardian could see who he was. "I won't hurt you."

Chief stopped struggling and he turned to look. Were those tears in his eyes? "My Hearth?" That was definitely hope in his voice.

"Yes, your Hearth. Let's get you sitting up." He gripped his arm and helped him sit up with his back against the door.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" It was a stupid question; the man had just run, full tilt, into a locked door but he had to get Chief focused. Garrison watched the man's face seeking a clue to his behaviour and his present state of mind. All he saw was confusion and a grimace of pain as he felt his temple. Finally he turned to look at him. The terror was gone and Garrison wanted to be sure it stayed gone.

"We're not there are we?" He was uncertain and looking for conformation.

"No, we're at OSS Headquarters in London." That was all he had time for before the first of the bombs detonated. They were far enough away that neither man was worried, yet.

Eerily, Chief turned his head, listening, and he smiled. "I'm not there." He sounded pleased.

As incongruous as the smile was, Garrison understood. Something had triggered a flashback to the time he had spent at G-CAT. Whatever had happened there had been worse than the threat of being bombed. The sadness of that thought must have shown on his face because when he looked back Chief's smile evaporated, being replaced by worry.

"No, Chief, you're here with me. Let's go back and sit with the others. They're…" The bombs were getting closer. This last blast shook the ground. "Come, we've got to hurry." He held out his hand as he started to rise but stopped when he saw the look on Chief's face as he looked past where he has squatted and saw the hallway they had come down. The fear was returning.

"You go, I'll wait here." His eyes never left the hallway.

Garrison squatted down again to block his view and said, "Come with me. You'll be safe with me."

Chief craned his neck and leaned to see past his shoulder then shook his head slowly.

"Those are just memories. They can't hurt you. The bombs can. Come at least to the stairwell."

Suddenly Chief, staring wide eyed at the hall, grabbed Garrison's arm almost pulling him off balance as he scrambled to get his feet under him. Garrison steadied himself then turned to see what had upset the Guardian.

"What is it?" he asked.

Chief was plastered to the door, pulling at the handle behind him as Garrison heard the footsteps coming down the hallway.

Realizing that escape was futile, Chief dropped to his knees and put his head on the floor. Garrison reached down to pull him up as Actor, followed by Casino and Goniff joined them in the vestibule.

"Warden, Chief?" said Actor clearly puzzled by what he saw.

"What'd you do to'im?" demanded Casino as he rushed past the conman to confront Garrison. Not waiting for an answer he squatted down beside Chief who was starting to sit up. Casino saw the stiffness and reached out to help him.

"It's all right babe. I won't let'im…" Seeing the look of pain on Chief's face he reached down and with him on one side and Garrison on the other, they got him to his feet. That accomplished he turned back to rail at Garrison.

Before he could start Chief said, quietly but with enough steel in his voice to get through Casino's anger, "Leave'im alone." Casino turned back to the Guardian so he added. "He didn't do nothin'"

The tension remained, much of it emanating from the Guardian. After two deep breaths he attempted to explain. "I… I didn't like it down there." The look on his face and the tension in his voice explained the rest. They all knew Chief would not admit to being afraid.

"So the Warden followed you up here to make sure you were all right?" offered Actor.

Not trusting his voice, the Guardian nodded.

Casino did not buy it. "So why were you kneeling?" He swung his glare from Chief to Garrison, They all knew he hated to see Chief kneel or so he said.

"That is not what is important right now. We should be returning to the shelter," said Actor hoping to divert Casino.

"It is im…" everyone cringed as a blast shook the ground. "It is important," continued Casino who would not let a bomb detonating close by divert him what was important. "He only does that," and he swung from Actor to glare at Garrison, "when he expects to be hit. So what'd he do that made you mad? Was it because he took off?"

They all ducked when the next blast rattled the doors.

"He didn't do nothin'", yelled Chief as he grabbed Casino's arm forcing the safecracker to face him.

"And you don't do that for nothin' either."

"And why is that important right now when we are under attack?" demanded Actor, his voice rising to be heard.

Casino just stood there glaring.

"'Cause Chiefy's our mate and nobody 'urts our mate, right Casino?"

All eyes, including Chief's turned to the Englishman. Actor looked impressed and Casino grinned in satisfaction.

"You just remember that, Warden. He's got friends who'll protect him."

Garrison was facing Chief so he saw the look of shock on his face. That was not what he expected. He also saw Goniff wink at the Guardian.

This time Actor was successful in getting everyone to head for safety. Chief even made it to the basement before he stopped. He told the others to go ahead but they just sat down on the steps. Another blast, muffled by the depth, forced Chief to move. His friends were not safe here so he took another step down and then another. Only Garrison heard the mumbled "I'm not there," as he moved up beside him. They made it to the sub-basement but the blast door was closed. There they sat and waited until the all clear sounded before returning to the street level. They were the first up so they waited.

"So what now?" asked Goniff. "We still going?"

"Hey, a little bombing never stopped a war," grumbled Casino.

They all waited for Major Johns to appear. He did not disappoint them.

"I thought you had already left."

"No, Sir. We were waiting for transport."

"Give me twenty minutes." With that he headed for his office leaving the team to wait in the lobby.

They waited. Casino was all for going for a drink but Garrison prevailed. Finally a Corporal arrived with a note for Lieutenant Garrison. The closest Airfield had been damaged in the bombing and a second one was waiting the return of a crippled fighter plane. The mission was on hold again and in the meantime they were to be transported to their base to wait.

When Garrison relayed the information Goniff asked, "Why don't we stay 'ere in town?"

"Army's not footing the bill," he said from beneath his brow, "and you would have to stay in the room."

The Englishman gave him a wry smile and said no more.

Corporal Peter Wesley had his orders. Drive to OSS HQ on Grosvenor Street in London, pick up a team and transport them to their base near Hartford, about 30 miles south of London. It was an easy job. He had driven Commandos and OSS agents to and from the nearby airfields and ports for almost seven months now. As a local boy, born and raised in London, he knew the streets and shortcuts, even so he had failed his first two attempts to prove he had 'The Knowledge' required to get his taxi licence. By the end of the war with all his experience driving soldiers around town he would try again and this time he would get his licence to drive a taxi just like his Da had before him.

Detouring around a street littered with debris the Corporal made his way to the address he had been given. When he pulled up in front he saw what he assumed was his fare. A tall blonde man in an American Lieutenant's uniform headed his way. He was followed by an even taller man wearing civilian clothes, not a suit but he was well dressed and he carried himself like a king. He too was looking in his direction. That meant a two man team.

Then a third man appeared heading… No, he was rougher dressed. Just a passerby. Oh, no, he was with the other two. Okay, three men; two in back and one up front. As the officer neared the jeep he stopped with a look of concern on his face.

"Lieutenant," started the taller man. His voice was rich, cultured and not American or English. He could not place the accent. "You go ahead and I will take the train."

"Not on your life. You'll look up a skirt and disappear." The second civilian spoke despairingly but he was smiling and the tall gentleman did not look to be offended.

A fourth man stepped up on the other side of the Officer and poked his head around. "I've got friends 'ere." An Englishman; that surprised Wesley. In fact he was a local boy. "I'll wait 'ere and you can pick me up on your way out." He was grinning and when he looked to Wesley's British uniform he gave him a quick salute. Wesley was startled; four men? This was going to be crowded. Then the topper. A fifth man stepped around the gathered men. He took one look and stepped up to the Corporal's door. A toss of his head indicated he was to get out.

"Sorry sir, but I 'ave me orders." Civilians did not order Army personal around. He watched the fifth man, another civilian, as he scanned the street up and down, then he looked down at him. His dark eyes were expressionless but Wesley felt uneasy. He looked to the Officer and said, "My orders are to drive you to your destination, Sir."

"It's all right," he replied. "I'll clear it. They obviously didn't tell you how many were going."

"No, Sir."

"Do you have a way to get back?"

"I can make my way."

"Thank you Corporal."

Corporal Wesley climbed out and stood on the sidewalk as the dark man sat in the driver's seat. The Officer sat in the other front seat and the three civilians climbed in the back. He stood watching as the vehicle pulled away, a bit fast for his taste but Americans were like that, in a hurry. As he turned toward the building where he knew he could call for a pick up, he had a horrible thought. What if they weren't all who he was supposed to pick up? What if he was supposed to take just the Officer? Those other civilians did not look right, maybe the tall one but the others? And five men? He would have been told to take a larger vehicle for five men… If he was wrong… Boy was he in trouble. And he had lost the jeep too.

The feel of control Chief felt as soon as he put the jeep in gear and released the brake was a balm to his tortured soul. Subconsciously he was trying to make up for his fear. No one respected someone who was afraid. By driving fast he was proving that he was not afraid. What happened back there in the basement … it was nothing. He was not afraid of anything.

Traffic was light so he sped up. Lost in the feel of freedom he almost missed his turn. Garrison told him to slow down which he did until they were out of the city. His speed crept up again as he let the wind on his face blow away the hurt. As he took a corner faster than he should have he reveled in the gasp from the back seat. They were afraid; he was not.

"Slow down or pull over," demanded Garrison.

That got through to the driver. The ultimate punishment was to be replaced as the driver. He slowed and kept it there.

When they reached their base, Chief drove up to the side entrance and stopped. The three men in the back climbed out. Garrison told them not to leave the premises but he remained sitting in the jeep. Garrison was concerned. He knew Chief liked to drive fast and that had come in handy quite a few times on past missions but there came a point where fast was just too dangerous. They had already had an accident with Chief at the wheel but that had not been the Indian's fault. This time it would have been at fault. He had to put a stop to this.

"It is one thing to risk our lives in the service of our country. It is another to be reckless right here in England. Either way, we're dead. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah."

Hopefully that got through to him. He did not want to have to do all the driving. He tried to catch the Indian's eye but he refused to turn, just sat staring straight ahead. That was all he could do so he left and went inside.

In his office he took off his jacket and removed his tie. A quick check with the Sargent Major and then, maybe something to eat. The British non-com had a message from the local school and several matters concerning the running of their base that he had to deal with before he could relax. Finally everything was taken care of so he headed upstairs to the cons' room to let them know that Mrs. G was going to prepare supper.

There was no one there. He checked the salon, the library, the kitchen… There was no one else, other than Mrs. G, in the house. The back patio was bare as was the courtyard.

The Officer was getting angry. He had expressly told them not to leave and they had disobeyed him. Heads would roll and if he did not find them the first head would be his own. That thought did nothing to improve his mood.

"Sargent Major," said Garrison after flipping the toggle on the intercom. When he was answered he told him to find the men and have them assemble in their room. After completing the call he felt bad that he had put the onus on Brit. All he could hope was that he had seen them go.

Twenty minutes later the men trooped into their room nonchalantly. There was no sign of guilt or smugness. They were clueless to what they had done. They went and sat down at the table.

"What is it, Warden?" asked Casino after he was seated.

The Officer stood glaring at them until he had his temper under control and they realized that he had something on his mind.

"There are rules that should be enforced, rules that all soldiers live by. Disregard these rules and you are punished. Because you are not soldiers I don't enforce some of these rules such as sneaking off base without permission. But, when I tell you not to leave it means, Don't Go Anywhere."

"We just went out to the stable. You told us…" started Goniff.

"I also told you not to leave the premises. That means this building."

"Come on Warden. What's the big deal? It's not like we took off or anything."

"It is a big deal. You've been briefed on a mission. That means you have certain information that if it got out or into the wrong hands could means lives lost. You have to stay inside."

"We're surrounded by guards. Who's going to get to us?"

"Those are the same guards you seem to delight in getting past on a regular basis." They had the decency to look abashed. "How many times have we gone into guarded bases, undetected?" No one answered, they got the point. "If we can, so can someone else." He looked to each man to make sure they understood. Chief had been looking at the floor and his eyes remained there. He understood. Next was Goniff but as he looked the Englishman's eyes drifted to somewhere behind him.

What were they looking at? Even Casino was looking and he looked pleased. Had Goniff's hand actually touched Actor's arm? What was going on?

Determined not to let them rattle him he said, "Next time, do as I tell you." With that he turned to leave and as he did he checked where they seemed to be looking. There beside the door was a pedestal with a statue on it. That was as it has always been but sitting beside the statue was a cat.

During a severe thunderstorm a tree was struck by lightning and the top had fallen down landing on and crashing through the stable roof. Chief had gone out to see the damage and had found a mother cat and her kittens. Without telling Garrison the cons had brought the kittens and the injured mother cat inside. They had then looked after the animals until Garrison had found out. He could not put the tiny creatures out with an injured mother so he had allowed them to stay. The mother cat was not a house cat and had originally objected to coming inside. When she did come in she kept to the shadows, hiding from everyone. She even waited until after dark to come and eat. Now here she was sitting on the pedestal.

When they had first seen her she was wet, muddy and bloodied. Now she was clean and beautiful. A calico, her nose and cheeks were white with a blaze up her forehead. Orange topped her head but her ears were black. Black also ringed her eyes like eyeliner. Her almond shaped eyes were almost yellow. Sitting there she was beautiful. Even Garrison stopped to stare as she sat there like a queen surveying her subjects. As they watched she blinked and lifted an immaculate white paw and gave it a lick in preparation for a good face wash.

Actor grinned. "I think Mother has had the last word," he said hoping to end the lecture.

Mother froze at the sound of his voice and glared at the conman.

"Yeah," said Casino. "And it was directed to you."

"Gentlemen," warned Garrison as he turned back to his men. He did not like being upstaged by a cat.

The silence must have alerted him because Chief was now looking at the cat too and he looked pleased.

"You are right, Warden," said Actor sincerely. "You did say to remain. I was not thinking of the security risk."

"Next time I tell you to do something…" The cons watched as Mother glared at them.

"Yes, Mother." The cons grinned, Garrison frowned. Mother continued with her wash.

Half way down the stairs he smelled it; roasted chicken. He inhaled and heard footsteps behind him. Chief must have alerted them. Supper was ready. Where the chicken had come from was not on anyone's mind. It was cooked and ready to eat. That was all that mattered. Five hungry men arrived at the dining room table.

The moment Garrison sat down and reached for his napkin the phone rang. The Sargent-Major, who had just joined them, ran to answer the call. The remaining men pretended it meant nothing but their movements betrayed their anxiety. Each grabbed a bowl and scooped a spoonful of its contents onto their plate before passing it to along. If it was on their plate, they got to eat it. The Officer was not exempt from the frenzy but he zeroed in on the meat and potatoes, passing on the mashed turnip and gravy.

"Sorry, Sir," said the Brit as he reappeared at the door.

It was as they had feared and Garrison stood up. Actor, who sat to his right, grabbed the Officer's plate and cutlery and handed them to him as he headed for the door. He could eat while he waited for the call to go through. They knew eating too fast was bad for the digestion but the alternative, not eating at all, was worse.

There was a time Casino would try to make book on whether it was a mission but they had lost interest in that long ago. The mission was back on.

Sure enough, Garrison returned looking grim. "We've got twenty minutes before transport gets here.

They ate quickly, cleaned up and headed for their rooms to get their gear.


	2. Chapter 2

I Missed You

Chapter 2

Each man sat quietly. The truck engine and the road noise made conversation difficult so each took this time to mentally get ready. Preparation, gathering of gear, making sure they were dressed appropriately for the area and the weather was often rushed so this was their time to rest up as well. Coming up was the trip over to the continent and whether they were going by air or water there were dangers involved so rest was not always possible. This was all they might get.

They arrived at the airfield and disembarked near their plane. The sky was overcast but the ceiling was high. This late in the day the light was fading but there was enough for Chief and Garrison to spot the wreckage of at least one aircraft down at the far end of the field. They kept it to themselves. There was enough to worry about without having the dangers pointed out to them.

As they filed over to the open aircraft door they heard the crew talking.

"You know what day this is?"

"November 11. This is the day the Armistice was signed ending the Great War."

"The war to end all wars."

"Yeah."

Casino muttered under his breath. "Didn't work did it."

The flight was uneventful though they heard the engine sound change as the nose rose. They were flying over the front lines and the flak guns. Their destination was well behind their lines. Finally the signal was given and they rose and headed for the door.

Goniff was first out and first down. The stiff breeze here on the ground made his job of rolling up his chute a fight. As he struggled he saw Casino land about fifty yards ahead of him. He made a perfect landing but the wind pulled him over and he fell. Finally Goniff had the last of the silk tucked into a ball. As he was trotting up to Casino's position he saw Actor floating to his right. The clouds covered the sky except for a narrow band at the horizon. As Actor drifted down he was silhouetted in this lighter band showing him the danger Actor could not see.

Without thought the Englishman yelled, "Pull your feet up." Fortunately Actor did as instructed but it meant the conman landed in a crouch without the shock absorbing ability of his legs. He hit hard and summersaulted across the rough field where they had landed. Both Goniff and Casino, who had managed to collapse his chute, ran over to assist.

As Actor rolled he became entangled in the lines. The two men tried to get him free. Goniff shifted his focus and ran to subdue the silk that was still billowing. By that time Casino had Actor unhitched from the harness and was helping him to his feet.

A very angry Actor said, "If I did not know better I would think you planned that." He stood rubbing his back.

"If I didn't know you better I would a let you break your legs on that wall over there," snapped Goniff. It was not his fault and he was not going to take the blame.

"What wall?"

Goniff pointed but by now the light had failed. Nothing could be seen.

The Lieutenant appeared and asked, "Everything all right here?"

Getting an affirmative answer he set off with the others in tow.

Their destination was Krakow, Poland. Because of the blackout, there were no lights in the distance to tell them how close they were.

"If we landed on target, there should be a river to the south of us. We need to go east north east."

"We need to wait until morning so we can see which way we're going," suggested Goniff.

"I was hoping to find somewhere to stay. Chief, scout around and see what you can find." Without a word or a sound the group got smaller. They knew the Indian would find something.

Goniff blew on his cupped hands. They all wore gloves but the night was cold and damp, two conditions guaranteed to sap their strength. They waited five minutes and then that crept up to ten minutes, then fifteen.

"Any time Indian," muttered Casino under his breath.

A twig snapped and Chief was back. "There's water to the east and a cow shed slightly north."

"East? We must have landed off course." Garrison looked around but it was too dark. "Can you lead us to the cow shed? We'll have to wait for first light."

Once they were inside Garrison mentally reviewed the map he had memorized. By the light of a match he sketched a map in the dirt floor. "If the river is east then we have to be here," and he indicated a spot on his map. "Casino, you've got the first watch. Goniff, you're next. Chief, I want you just before first light. Wake me and we'll see just where we are." Everyone settled down in the hay as the safecracker went outside.

"Warden," The whisper tickled his dream and brought him awake. He opened his eyes to total darkness but trusting his Guardian he stiffly got to his feet and tried to stretch out the kinks. Careful not to step on anyone, they made their way outside. Once clear of the shelter's protection Garrison was brought to full alert by the cold. Pulling his coat collar up and stuffing his hands in his pockets, he looked around. The sky in the east had lightened enough that he could make out some of the surroundings. The area was wooded so it was hard to pick out any landmarks.

Needing to get warm the two men set off at a brisk walk in spite of the risk of running into a patrol. The area was lightly wooded but without the leaves to break the wind it was cold. Within ten minutes Chief led them to a dirt road. After checking to make sure they were alone they stepped out of the limited protection and were hit with the cold wind in their faces. Garrison was about to ask how much farther when he saw the break in the trees and bushes along the side.

As they stood at the edge and looked over the drop off they could see the water below. The Officer frowned as he looked one way and then the other.

"It's not the river is it?" Chief stated flatly.

"No."

"I couldn't tell, it was…"

"If you hadn't found it we'd be going in the wrong direction," he said with a smile. "This tells me where we are so it's a good thing you found it." Garrison was pleased to see the relief on the Indian's face. Sadly he still expected to be castigated when he failed or made a mistake. As he turned he lightly touched Chief's arm and said, "Let's go."

By the time they got back the others were up and Goniff had opened the rations they had brought. Casino had a fire going. As they warmed themselves the Officer picked up a stick and began to clear a spot in the dirt. As he drew the map he explained the situation.

"Here's Krakow and here's where we were supposed to land, north of the river. Instead we're here, south of the river. This means…"

"'Ow wide's the river. I don't suppose we can wade across?"

"No," said Garrison as he shook his head "We'll have to get to the bridge."

"If we parallel the river, we might find a boat if one has been left along the bank," said Actor.

"If it's been left, it probably 'as an 'ole in it," answered Goniff darkly.

"And a bridge will be guarded," offered Casino morosely. When Garrison agreed he rolled his eyes.

The men finished eating then removed all traces of their night's stay before setting off with Chief taking the point.

Within half an hour the leader and his point man were crouched at the edge of the trees. They had reached the river and were following the road toward the city. The bank was lined with trees and bushes but they had seen no sign of a boat. Now they could see the bridge in the distance.

"Want me ta…"

"Not yet Chief," he said and smiled. "We can get closer." They retreated back into the woods and continued walking. The land dipped here but a bulwark had been built along the river. Although it appeared calm right now, apparently the river often overflowed its banks. They made their way as close as they could before stopping again. The sky had lightened considerably but it did not look like the sun would shine today, the clouds were too thick.

"Chief? I want you to see what you can, number of guards, anything."

The Guardian stepped up and stood facing the bridge. His Hearth stood behind his right shoulder but Chief moved so he was behind his left. A glance over his shoulder told his Hearth to place his hand on his shoulder. This was a long distance so he needed the extra grounding.

No one spoke or moved. They knew he was listening and any sound they made would be deafening to him. After a full minute Garrison became concerned. He leaned forward and peered around. He wanted to see his face. Actor, seeing the purpose quietly stepped up to Chief's right side. Had he gotten lost? Before he could do anything else he heard Chief speak.

"Verdamt kalt. What's it mean?"

"Verdamt kalt is German for damn cold."

"For once I agree with a Kraut," said Casino as he shivered. Even with his shoulders hunched up and his hands in his pockets he was cold.

"Too bad we don't 'ave some whiskey to give them. That would warm them up and buy our way across the bridge," suggested Goniff.

"If we did then we'd drink it first."

"We are dressed as peasants," started Actor. "We could say we live down the road but have come into town to celebrate…" he turned to Goniff, "your upcoming nuptials. We promise…"

"My nuptials? 'Oo's going to be my bride?" asked Goniff looking suggestively at Casino.

"Oh, no." snarled Casino.

"To bring back a bottle for them," finished the con man forcefully over riding the Englishman's drama.

"That might work."

They backtracked to a point they could step out onto the road without the guards seeing them and then walked boldly down the road. Once in sight of the barricade and machine guns they slowed. The warning was shouted and they complied. Actor took his hands from his pockets and approached.

"This better work," said Casino with worry in his voice while maintaining the smile on his face.

"Yeah," said Goniff as he shivered, "or I'll never get to see what real nuptials are like."

"You just make sure I get an invite."

"An invite? Blimey, you'll be my best man."

They lapsed into silence as one of the guards gestured back the way they had come. Was he sending them back, refusing them permission to cross. Garrison was sure there was another bridge but being out in this cold was going to take its toll. Goniff was already stamping his feet. They were all cold. Now Actor was pointing. He wished he knew what was going on.

After what seemed forever Actor turned and gestured for them to approach.

"Danke," said Garrison as he waited for Casino to pass through the barricade.

"Sie sind der Bräutigam?" asked the guard.

Garrison gestured to the Englishman and secretly wished they had selected Casino. He was better under pressure. Fortunately Goniff grinned but that disappeared when the guard stepped in front of him blocking his way.

"Glückwünsche". The guard stuck out his hand and the five men began to breathe again.

"Danke," said Goniff as he shook the soldier's hand. The other soldiers decided to get in on it too and they gathered around to congratulate him as well.

"Wo werden Sie auf Ihrer Hochzeitsreise gehen?" asked the last soldier.

Actor quickly stepped in to explain that they were too poor for a honeymoon but a friend had lent them his barn. That brought rackus laughter but they were through.

Finally Actor began herding them along with promises to return.

"Vergessen Sie nicht," called out the last soldier.

"Eine flasche," replied Garrison as he stepped away

"Zwei."

"Zwei?" asked Garrison turning to Actor with a questioning look. Actor shrugged a 'what could I do' so Garrison nodded to the soldier. At least they were across.

"We'll need a base of operations. Keep your eyes open." They walked down the street keeping to the outer west side of the city. There was more chance of finding an abandoned building there.

"You mentioned our contact has a grocery store. You know the address?"

"Yes. It'll be north and east of here but I want a base first."

"Someplace warm I 'ope. I stay out in this cold much longer and my nuptials'll be frozen."

"There's a house but I don't think it'll be warm now," offered Chief. He was right. The house stood alone, the last one on the street. The next door house had burned to the ground leaving the last one gutted but still standing. They walked on. Finally Garrison spotted the alley that led to a shed. It had seen better days but it was intact.

Chief checked to make sure it was empty and they entered. It was out of the wind and that was all. The floor was wooden so a fire was out of the question. They could not stay here.

"Split up. Actor, take Casino and head north east. See what you can find. Be back in an hour. Goniff, you're with me. Chief?" He checked his watch.

"'ey Warden, can I go with Actor?" Garrison gave him a questioning look so he added, "'e's more likely to stop for food than you two." That earned him a snort from Chief and smiles from the rest. Actor nodded so the three headed out.

"One hour," insisted Garrison. From the retreating backs came a laugh and a "Yes Mother."

Chief's grin vanished as soon as he saw Garrison turn his way which made him grin. "Let's go."

When they met again Actor had found a place and true to form he had bought some food with money Goniff had lifted. They ate after they reached the new place, a house that had been abandoned and vandalized. A six pointed star had been sloppily painted on the front door.

"The Star of David," said Goniff.

"Yes. The owners must have been Jewish." The front widows had been smashed but the upstairs was intact. By closing a few doors and building a fire in the grate and the kitchen stove they were set. There were only three beds but one was a double and someone would be on look out so sleeping was not going to be a problem.

"I want to have a look at our contact. Actor, you'll come with me. You three stay here. Chief take the watch. Casino, you in two."

The two men spent the rest of the day watching Bujalski's Grocery Store. It was fairly busy with numerous women coming and going. Occasionally a soldier went in but they never lingered. Everything looked normal. Actor followed a German Officer inside to listen but all he did was buy some bread and sausages.

Chief arrived with sandwiches and offered to stay. Actor returned to the house for an hour then came back to let Garrison have a turn. He returned as the shop was closing. The store emptied, the lights went off and came on upstairs. He had an apartment there. Still they waited. They were cold but they had to know. Finally even those lights went out and the men went back to their base.

Actor was all for watching for another day but Garrison did not want to wait. If Lowry and any of his men were still alive, he wanted to find them.


	3. Chapter 3

I Missed You

Chapter 3

The next morning Actor headed for the Druggist. Last night Casino and Goniff had gone out to do some midnight shopping. On their way back they had run from a German patrol. Goniff had fallen and scrapped his knee and hands. Actor was to stop for medical supplies then join their leader. Together they would make contact with Mr. Karol Bujalski.

As the conman was waiting he overheard two women talking. Ever alert he listened. You never knew what you might hear. This time it was Mr. Bujalski's name that caught his attention. The speaker, a woman in her senior years, was not pleased with the subject. The conman tried to hear more but the subject changed to laundry so he waited. When they parted he drew closer.

Good morning, he said in German. He explained that he was here from Dresden, visiting his daughter and that he had overheard her mention Mr. Bujalski and his grocery store. He asked if that was a good place to shop. Could he be trusted?

The woman was only too pleased to talk to this handsome stranger. She told him how it was odd how he always had good produce even with the Nazi taking everything and the rest being rationed. When Actor suggested the Black Market she scoffed and said she thought worse. Collaboration. Actor did not have to pretend to be shocked. He immediately feared for Garrison but keeping to character he thanked her and asked where the best place to shop was located. He carefully listened then thanked her. In his haste he forgot to get the items he came for.

Actor headed for the Grocery Store. He had to warn Garrison but he was too late. When he entered the shop there was a young man at the till waiting on a single customer. Garrison had to have come and gone with their contact. Where had they gone? He had to tell the others.

…..

"He wouldn't talk," insisted Chief angrily. Casino and Goniff backed him.

Actor had told them what he had learned and that Garrison was missing and possibly had been turned in to the Nazi's. To be safe they had to move.

"I agree," said Actor, "but anyone can be fooled."

"Not the Warden." Chief's loyalty was on full display.

Actor altered his voice and put on a French accent as he said, "Where are your men? They will be safer and more comfortable at my home. Come with me, my wife will go get them while we go see about Mr. Lowry." He waited for their reactions and got what he expected. As a con man he was very convincing.

"What if you're wrong?" asked Chief.

"We will keep the house under surveillance." He almost said 'if he comes back' but thought better.

"I say we find this traitor and cut his throat." Casino was a man of action. Chief agreed with him because he opened his knife and drove it point first into the table. The pair looked determined.

"We will wait to see what happens. It could just be idle talk."

"If he's hurt, we kill'im," said Chief coldly, taking back his knife and returning it to its place at his wrist.

The Indian checked the door and seeing it clear they left, back out into the cold, to look for another place.

It was Actor who spotted the warehouse. It did not look well used but to be safe they set up in the loft at the end, where they had easy access to the roof. Much to Actor's annoyance, they had to share the space with the pigeons.

Looking on the bright side, Goniff asked if there might be fresh eggs for breakfast.

Once they were set, Chief returned to their old place to watch for Garrison and the conman headed for the grocery store. They all hoped their leader would be there, safe and sound.

Chief approached the original safe house slowly and silently. He listened and heard nothing out of the ordinary. There was no one there. He moved in closer and waited.

Sometime later he heard someone approaching. Garrison? No. It was a stranger so he melted back out of sight and waited. A man dressed in rough clothes approached the back stealthily. Looking all around he slipped in the back door. Chief moved up to the back window and listened. He was going through the cupboards, looking for… probably food. They had taken everything they could carry. There was nothing left. He went deeper into the house where Chief dared not listen. Ten minutes later he re-emerged with a small package under his arm. With scarcely a look he ran. The Indian waited until he was almost out of sight and began to tail him. Had they left something and he had found it? He had to find out what he had in case it let to them.

The man slowed as he moved closer to the city center. Finally he entered a bar. Chief moved to the door and opened it a crack. A quick look and he saw his quarry sitting at a table unwrapping the object. Someone came up behind him so he released the door and turned to leave. Once the patron had passed by he returned to his watch. It was a picture frame and from the gleam, probably silver. It was nothing to do with them so he turned to go.

Back on the street he headed for their new safe house but before he reached it his way was blocked by a tiny old woman. She said something to him which he did not understand so he pointed to his ear and shook his head. The gesture was universal for deaf; at least he thought it was universal. Instead the old woman repeated what she had said but this time she yelled at the top of her lungs. People turned to stare but all he could do was repeat the gesture. Fortunately she gave up, shook her head and muttered something. He waited until she turned away and he continued on his way. He hated being exposed like this but he had to do it to protect his team.

Actor's hopes were dashed when he passed the store. Garrison was not there. Their contact, the grocer was there at the cash register ringing up a sale but there was no sign of the officer. Actor could wait no longer. He was going to confront the grocer and find Garrison. To be safe he wanted back up. Angrily he thought that if Garrison had waited for him then none of this would be necessary. He headed back to their latest safe place.

Chief, who had just returned, met him outside and told him about following the thief. The two went inside and Actor told the others his plan. In no time they were headed back to the store determined to locate Garrison.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Missed You**

Chapter 4

The day was cold and the sky threatened snow but there was no wind as Garrison headed for the Grocery Store. He would wait for Actor to join him before making contact with Mr. Bujalski. The other three were to stay close to their safe house. His plan to watch and wait was derailed by fate and a bad shoe.

As Garrison watched an older woman came out of the store carrying a bag. Half way across the sidewalk she stumbled and fell to her knee dropping the bag. The gentleman in him drove him across the road and to her side where he took her arm to steady here before helping her to her feet. As he turned to gather her purchases he came face to face with the object of his scrutiny- the grocer. He had seen her fall and had come to her aid as well, gathering her groceries for her.

The poor woman was shaken but insisted on thanking her guardian angels. Once she was safely on her way Mr. Bujalski invited Garrison into the store as a thank you for his help. The American wanted to refuse but a crowd had gathered and he needed to get away.

They had the store to themselves so Garrison gave him the first code line. Without hesitation the Pole came back with the correct response. Then he added, "I knew you would come."

The store remained empty so Garrison asked about the last man who was sent. Not one to blindly trust he deliberately kept his question vague.

"I don't know. He came here. I told him I would set up a meeting and for him to return after closing. I never saw him again."

"Do you know where he was staying?" Lowry was the leader of a team but Mr. Bujalski was referring to a single individual. Had Lowry kept the others a secret? Still, that did not explain what had happened to him and his men.

"No, he did not mention anything. I had hoped to set up a meeting for the delivery that night but he did not return. I would have offered to let him stay with me but like I said…"

Whenever agents went behind enemy lines there was always the potential for getting caught. Garrison had to consider this possibility. "If he had been picked up, where would he have been taken?"

"Wawel Castle. That was the home of Polish royalty before the Nazis took it over."

"Can you get me in there?"

Mr. Bujalski shook his head sadly. No one goes in there." Just then a customer arrived so whispered. "Slip out the back way. I will meet you there."

Garrison left. They weren't alarm bells yet but the American had his doubts. There was nothing specific other than his referral to a lone operator. That might be nothing. If Lowry arrived alone then that made sense. It did not put Garrison at ease. He did not have long to wait before the grocer came out the back door and gestured to the truck that was parked by the lane.

"You can help me pick up some merchandise and I will show you the Castle."

As he drove he asked, "Your agent, he was to make a delivery. Do you think he might have hid it somewhere?"

"I don't know. My job is to find out what happened to him." That was not the whole truth but enough for now.

Less than twenty minutes later the driver pointed through the trees. "There it is over there." Garrison, in the passenger seat, was not sure what he was expecting. He had seen Scottish castles, most of them deserted and crumbling. This was a huge building of red brick. As they got closer he saw the massive red roof above the trees. This was not a crumbling ruin. Once they passed the trees he could see the red brick wall that surrounded the castle. Beyond that were lighter colored brick walls of the interior buildings. A tall square tower anchored the one end. The entire complex was huge and well-fortified. The main gate was heavily guarded as were the walls surrounding the castle. They were not going to scale a wall and sneak in. Even the front gate was barricaded and bristling with soldiers.

He was going to have to confer with Actor. Maybe they could come up with a con. Maybe a visiting Field Marshal dropping by to check on him.

"Who's the Commandant?" he asked.

"His name is Hans Frank, Obergruppenfuhrer of the SS."

That meant he was not going to be outranked. From the size of the place he and his staff would be living there. They could not get to the man. Maybe there was another way. Garrison's mind was busy considering possibilities as they stopped to pick up the crates of produce and groceries before returning to the grocer's store. Maybe a visiting SS man who dropped in on his way to taking over another area. He could ask how he dealt with dissent or prisoners. Could they get him drunk and question him? Hopefully, between them they could come up with something.

They had been gone for several hours by the time Mr. Bujalski parked the truck behind the store. Actor was probably wondering where he had gotten to but he had not expected the trip to take so long. He should help unload the crates before he left.

"Where are you staying?" asked the Grocer as he grabbed the last crate to carry inside.

Something had not been sitting right with the American, Something was warning him to be careful so he said he had not found a place yet.

"You can stay with me. There is room upstairs." He sounded sincere but the unease remained.

"Thank you. There is something I have to do first." He grinned. "A friend asked me to look up a friend of his if I ever got here."

"Ah, a young man alone in a strange city in need of a … a companion." He grinned too and then gave him directions. "Don't be too long. There is a curfew at dusk."

Garrison nodded and turned to leave. He followed the directions until he was out of sight and then took evasive action. If someone was tailing him they would reveal themselves or he would lose them. His training had covered both possibilities; tailing and losing a tail. When he was satisfied that he was alone he went to their safe house.

When he got there he was still alone. There was no one on watch and the place was as empty as when they had arrived. Where the Hell were they? Had they been arrested? Had they taken off like before when they had robbed the museum? He had hoped they had learned their lesson on that one when they had been arrested and put in jail. If not that then they had to have been found out and taken but with someone on watch to warn them…

Following this train of thought he realized that it could not have been their contact who had fingered them; he didn't know about them, or did he?

Finding out the fate of Lowry was his mission, his priority but he couldn't just leave his men unless they got caught robbing a place. Assuming they had been picked up, where would they be taken? He would have to ask their contact and that meant another walk back to the grocery store. He had to hurry, it was getting late.

"You enjoy your visit to your 'friend'" asked the grocer when Garrison returned to the store.

"Yes," grinned Garrison. "It was most satisfying."

"Good."

"On my way back I was wondering, if the last man was arrested, say for breaking curfew, what would happen to him?"

"When the Nazis arrived they rounded up first the professors and such and sent them to work camps. Then they arrested the young men. I guess it is possible he was picked up that way?"

He sounded doubtful but Garrison persisted. "Where would they be taken, those arrested?"

Mr. Bujalski thought for a moment. "I have heard of camps… There are Prisoner of War camps but that would be for soldiers." He paused and a flicker in his eyes told Garrison there was something else. He placed another tin on the shelf before saying, "There is a work camp… I think it is not far from here. I could take you there tomorrow when my son can watch the store."

"I can't wait. Our other man might not have time if the Germans have him." Garrison knew that the Grocer could not just close the store to take him there so he came up with a suggestion. "Why not give me directions and I'll go have a look. I'll be back before curfew."

"My son will be home from school in an hour. We will go then."

"All right. I'll be back." He left the store and again being careful to watch for a tail he made his way back to the safe house. As he moved down the back alley he watched intently but there was no one around. At the back of the house he stopped and took stock. It still looked deserted but that was the way they wanted it to look. He took a step closer and stopped when he heard a bird call or what could have been a bird. It was the call they had developed to signal to each other. He stood waiting and was rewarded as Chief slipped out of the bushes near the back of the house. He looked relieved.

Garrison wanted to yell at him and hug him. Doing neither he said, "Where were you and where are the others?"

"Actor went to meet you at the store but couldn't find you. He thought you'd been caught so we moved. I bin waitin' for ya."

"I was back here once and I didn't see you."

Chief looked uncomfortable then said, "I had ta follow a guy who went in an' then left but I wasn't long."

"That explains why I missed you. Take me to the others. Is it far?"

Goniff saw them coming and alerted Actor who then met them at the door. Garrison could tell the conman was relieved to see him.

"I thought it best that I move our base when I went to meet you and could not find you especially after what I heard." He went on to relate the details.

Garrison explained how circumstances caused him to meet their contact prematurely and about his trip to the Castle. He also mentioned his trip back and finding the house empty.

"I apologize for causing you to worry but I could not take the chance. Chief did go back to watch for you."

"Understandable, Actor. You did the right thing."

He then explained about the work camp their contact was going to take him to. "Actor, I want you to come along. We may need to con our way in."

"I'm comin' too," said Chief.

"I don't think you need…"

"I wasn't askin'. You need someone to watch your back. If need be I'll hide in the trunk, but I'm goin'."

Seeing his determination Garrison relented.

Back in the alley behind Mr. Bujalski store the three men approached the truck. There was no one else there. Garrison motioned for Chief to get in the back but after two steps he stopped and stood. Had he heard something?

The back door opened and their contact came out.

"You're back. Good. You have brought friends?"

"Friends, yes," Garrison was unable to decide if this bothered the man.

"You did not tell me you had friends here."

"They just got here." Yes, he was annoyed. Why? Did it interfere with his plans?

"Oh." Had he bought it? "We must go. There is not much time."

To be polite Garrison introduced Actor and Chief to their contact and he told them to call him Karol.

The men climbed into the truck and they left. Garrison had taken the passenger seat and when he looked back he could see Chief watching the driver. The look was pure suspicion. Chief did not trust easily but usually he just watched from a distance. This was an outright suspicion. He was waiting for the man to slip. Garrison had to admit he was not entirely comfortable with Karol but he needed him. Actor seemed at ease but then he was a con man; adept at convincing people.

They crossed the river using the Grocer's papers and headed south. He pulled into a dirt lane far enough for the truck to be hidden from the road and then they walked. Chief dogged the Pole's heels until he raised his head and then his hand. They were close.

On their hands and knees they crawled up to the fence. Down below was the Quarry. Steel guard towers, armed with machine guns, watched the pit. Down on the floor below the men moved in slow motion breaking the rocks with sledge hammers and pickaxes. Others were shoveling the chunks into carts that were pushed to the processor. The air smelled of dust and stone.

Garrison raised the borrowed glasses to his eyes and began the slow process of checking each man. Most were young but there were a few older men. Their clothes were ragged and many had wrapped rags around their hands as protection against blisters. They all looked tired and dusty.

After a full sweep, he lowered the glasses and the grocer whispered that they had to get going. He was about to move back when he saw a man come out of a door in the processor. Just to be thorough he took a quick look back and then a second look. It was Lowry's second.

Chief slipped up beside him and pointed

"Yeah, I got 'im," said Garrison in German as he nodded. He knew that Chief recognized a few German words.

Actor, on his other side, asked, "Lowry?"

"His second."

"We have to get back," whispered Karol urgently. "The curfew."

Garrison, followed by the others, began to back away. They had to almost run to catch up with the grocer. They made it to the truck and hung on as he sped back to his shop.

Once he was across the bridge, the driver slowed. "That man, not the tall one, he doesn't like me." When he received no response he added, "I felt like mouse in the lion's cage."

"In this business it pays to be suspicious."

"You don't suspect me do you?" he asked innocently with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I have spent some time with you. He just met you." Hopefully that was enough of an explanation. It would not help relations if he admitted that he just covered his suspicion better.

"There are people here," started the Pole, "who suspect me of working for the Germans." He looked to the American to see his reaction. There was nothing to see. "You see, I knew the best way to defeat them was to learn more about them. So I listen to them, I talk to them. Even the foot soldiers have something to say. That is how I know that some do not want to be here. They want to go home. I sell produce to the Germans in the Castle and I smile and I talk to them. They trust me and they think I am on their side." He looked sad. "I use this to gather information. That is why I know your man was not shot as a spy. No spies have been caught here in Krakow." He eyed Garrison sincerely.

"Hans Frank mistakes me for a friend. I am not. I sell produce to him in exchange for information."

"Information," added Garrison, "that he does not know he is giving."

"I know I will have trouble when the war is over but it is my way of helping to win the war."

Garrison wondered if he was wrong to suspect Mr. Bujalski but it was a gut feeling and one he could not afford to ignore. There were lives at stake and not just his.

Once they were safely back in the alley Karol invited them upstairs.

"You go ahead. I want to have a word here." He waited until the man was safely inside before they moved as far away from the door as they could so as not to be over heard.

"You don't trust him, do ya?" asked Chief. Clearly he did not.

"I have to rely on him but no, not completely." Changing the subject he said to Actor, "We have to get in. Dumb John?"

"A variation will work. You only saw one of the team?"

"Yes, but I could not always see their faces. They might all be in there." His mind began plotting.

"We'll need uniforms. See what you can come up with."

"Yer not staying here, are you?" Chief gestured upstairs with his head. "I don't trust'm. Tell'im you're coming back with us."

"If he's not to be trusted them what is to stop him from notifying the Germans of our presence after we leave?" asked Actor.

"Can you get…? Find the phone wires and disconnect them. If we can't listen in then at least we can stop him from calling out."

"I could stay here and listen," offered Chief.

"You need to sleep too."

"If you're stayin' I could sleep out here. You get in trouble and I'd know."

"Do you think he would let the two of you sleep here? Chief is a light sleeper," suggested Actor.

"I can ask."

Up in the apartment, which Karol shared with his son, Jarek, Garrison explained that Actor was going to get the equipment they needed to break the man out while Chief stayed here. He could see that Karol was not happy with this arrangement. To his credit Chief toned down the suspicion. They had finished eating and were now settling in.

"How will you get your man out?" asked Karol.

"The guns are pointed in. They are expecting a break out, not a break in. We attack the towers while Chief blows out the fence. The element of surprise will give us the advantage. Our guy knows we'll come so he'll be first out. If he trusts you, he'll come here. Does he trust you?" asked Garrison, watching him closely

"Certainly he trusts me. I told him to come back but he must have drawn attention to himself and he was arrested. I had nothing to do with that."

Did he protest too much? Garrison couldn't make up his mind.

"When do you plan to go?"

"Closer to evening when the guards will be tiring."

"Where will he get the guns?"

"Actor came in with supplies."

"Did he bring anything for the Armia Krajowa?"

"Any guns and ammunition left will be turned over to them."

"You know they need other things like food and clothing." When he did not get a reply he added, "Maybe you could tell your government to send some, though it would be easier to send money so they could buy what they need."

"If I make it out alive I'll mention it."

"You know what the last agent's mission was?" he asked hopefully.

"You can ask him when he gets here. Right now we need to get some sleep."

Karol took the hint and went to his room leaving the two Americans to settle down in the sitting room.

The sofa was too short so they both ended up on the floor. As hard as it was they knew it was warmer than the warehouse where the others were attempting to sleep.

After breakfast Actor returned so the two Americans went outside to talk. They had searched but there were no German Officer's uniforms to be had and yes they had looked in all the usual places.

"The Castle is huge. It is possible that all ranking Officers are living there and the laundry is done there too."

Actor looked impressed. "I had not thought of that. What do we do now?"

"We are going to have to ask Mr. Bujalski. Either that or come up with another way to get into that camp.

"I doubt the laundress would live in the castle. If we knew who she was …" suggested Actor.

"I'll see what I can do but we'll need a uniform and an official vehicle.

"We managed to get three non-coms that might fit and we saw a vehicle we can use"

"Good," said Garrison. "Wait a minute. I'll be right back."

Going in the back way, Garrison went into the store where the Grocer was ringing up a sale. Once she left he said, "Do you know the Castle Laundress' name? Is it Marzena?"

"The Laundress? No. Her name is Serafina, Serafina Olinski. Why do you ask?"

"Just a minute. I'll be right back." He hurried outside and gave Actor the name, then came back in looking relieved. "My friend met a lady," and he grinned slyly, "who said she could get him into the castle. She said she was the laundress. She gave her name as Marzena."

Karol started to laugh heartily. Finally he stopped and said, "Serafina is almost as old as the castle and she is as tough as nails. She would not take anyone in there. Your friend was wise not to go with this… other person. Did she ask for money… to bribe the guards?" He was still smiling.

"Fortunately he did not have any on him or he might have. He was here to borrow some so it is a good thing you knew.

"Did he get the guns?"

"Not yet. He's waiting." He turned and left.

He only had a short wait for Actor to reappear down the stairs from the apartment. He wore a satisfied look on his face. He nodded. It was all set.

Next step was to get Casino into his uniform and to the delivery point. Actor had called the castle demanding to talk to the Laundress. He had explained that an Officer had had an accident and needed a clean uniform. She was to get one for him and deliver it to a nearby address. She had asked the Officer's name but Actor refused, just described him as the tall SS Officer, that she should know him by that. She had sputtered and demanded a name. Actor promised her a reward if she could accomplish this without voicing a name. No one must know. She blustered but finally acquiesced.

Garrison, dressed as a German soldier, accepted the parcel and said pleasantly in German, "Danke, Frau." Then continuing in German he said, "You understand, no one must know about this." He took the money that Goniff had lifted, folded it and put it in her hand. "Understand? Because if this gets out your life will not be worth living." She nodded, turned and left.

Chief, also in uniform pulled up in a staff car and Garrison got in. They did not speak until Chief had parked the car and they had made their way into the warehouse. "So when do we go?" the Guardian asked.

"As soon as Actor's dressed."

"There is a problem." Words, uttered minutes later, they did not want to hear but one look told them it was true. Actor was a large man with broad shoulders. The uniform was for a tall man but not as tall as Actor and not as broad. It was too narrow in the shoulders making it obvious that it was a borrowed uniform.

"Give it here," said Garrison. As the only other person there who was fluent in German it fell to him. Fortunately the American Officer was inches shorter and of a leaner build so the uniform fit him. The SS Officer was ready, but Actor was not. The plan was for Actor to be the lead and Garrison his aide. The aide's uniform would not fit Actor. He was going to have to sit this one out.

Casino drove the staff car with Garrison and Goniff in the back. Behind them Chief drove the truck with Actor hidden in the back. He would climb out just before they entered the camp and keep watch from outside. It would be up to him to provide a diversion if necessary.

The car and truck continued on to the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

I Missed You

Chapter 5

Steven Glowinski was tired and sore and hungry. Though the number of days was short, it seemed as if they had been here forever and looked like it was never going to end. No one knew they were here so rescue was out of the question. He had hoped to try for an escape but no matter how he looked at it, there was no way out of the quarry. It was not like a Prison Camp with wire fences that could be cut and earth that could be tunneled. Here there were steep stone walls and stone floor. The longer they stayed here the weaker they all got. The longer they remained trapped here the closer they were to death.

The rag he was using to protect his hand had slipped again and he felt the sting. His blisters had blisters and they bled. He swung the hammer again; it struck the rock and bounced. Don't stop, just keep going.

He heard the truck as it came down the lane but he ignored it. More prisoners, it didn't matter other than less space in the barracks and less food per person. Lift the hammer and swing it again.

Forever later he heard the whistle blast, put down the hammer and straighten up as best he could. Carefully he looked to his right. Bud, short for Budzynski, was also trying to work the kink out of his back. They looked out for each other. To his left Jack, or Jachim, was leaning on his shovel. He would be checking on Kostek. They had set up a buddy system where each man watched out for two others. There was not a lot they could do to help but it helped to know they were not alone. The only one missing was Lowry. No one could look out for him now. They felt his loss deeply.

Slowly they assembled into a line as they did morning and night. The Commandant escorting another German officer came to stand in front of them. Without explanation this new Officer began to scrutinize each man. Had they been found out? So far the Germans had treated them like the other local men who were here. Their only crime was they were Polish instead of German. Fortunately they all spoke Polish. They were hiding in plain sight. They just could not leave.

The Nazi was coming closer, closer, one man away, then he stopped in front of him. Shit! In his head he said, 'keep going, I'm a nobody, keep going, on you go…'

"Eines," he said as he pointed at him. Shit! He wanted to look to Bud, two men down, but was afraid to draw attention to him. One of the prison guards grabbed his coverall and pulled him forward.

What was going to happen to him? Why had he been selected?

"Zwei."

A shuffle of feet and someone else's fate was joined with his. Were they going to be shot as an example? Which was worse; staying here alive but slowly starving to death or being shot dead. If he had to die, fast was better but he wanted at least one of the team to survive, all would be better, but at least one to live to tell the truth of what happened to them.

It was cold standing here. At least when they were working he was warmer. He pushed his hands into his pockets but it did not help. A third man was selected and a fourth and then a fifth. A moment of silence and a sixth was selected.

The Nazi was talking but he was down at the end where the sound of the crusher obscured the words. The last of the rubble had run through so the volume dropped.

"Is this all of them? There was one more."

Shit, thought Steven, six men. He turned toward the irate German and was horrified to see the others of his team. They had been found out. Next stop, a firing squad.

"Unless he escaped," snarled the German.

Steven almost laughed at this suggestion. There was no escape from here except… death.

The Commandant's reply was too quiet to be heard but it must have been a denial.

"Then I want to see the body."

There were more words exchanged but he could not make them out. Whatever was being said the SS Officer was not pleased.

Finally the guard began herding the selected men toward the truck that had stopped just inside the gate at the top of the quarry. They were forced to walk up the sloping road to the top. What if he just fell? Would they leave him behind? More likely shoot him where he lay. He kept going, step by step closer to their fate.

The guard indicated they were to climb in the truck and glory be, there were seats along the sides. They were going to be able to sit and not on the floor. He touched Bud's arm and Jachim's back. This might be their last chance to say good bye.

They sat three to a side until the German soldier climbed up and sat with his rifle at the ready at the back.

Maybe they had a chance, thought Steven. If they could overpower him they could escape. He had to signal the others even though he knew they would react as soon as a move was made. He was too far away; it would have to be whoever was sitting next to the soldier.

Steven stared at Marius who was directly across from him. Once he had eye contact he slowly lifted his hand and with his palm against his abdomen he closed his fingers as if grasping something and pulled back. Then he flicked his eyes toward the man beside him and back. Henry either nodded or it was from the bump in the rough road. Steven then leaned to the man next to him and whispered. He saw Marius do the same. The message was on its way.

"Don't do it, guys."

What? Steven swore he heard the words in English with an American accent, but he was confused. From the looks on their faces he was not the only one. The other men had heard it too.

"We're here to get you guys out."

All eyes went to the German soldier. Was this a trick? But why?

"Just a little farther; we gotta pick up a guy, and then we're on our way home."

He sounded sincere but it was too good to be true. Probably a test to see if they were spies. Before anyone could say anything he asked, in Polish, "What's he saying?" Everyone looked blankly at the soldier. They were not going to be fooled.

Sure enough, the truck slowed and stopped. A man appeared wearing civilian clothes and carrying a German rifle. He too climbed into the back of the truck.

"I don't think we got the right guys. They don't speak English," said the soldier anxiously to the civilian.

"We are with the Allies and we have been sent to bring you home," announced the civilian,

No one spoke. It was all too confusing. The Allies did not know they were there. No one did so this had to be a trick.

Then to confirm it the SS Colonel came around the back. He had removed the cap and the jacket but it was the same man.

"My name is Lieutenant Garrison of OSS. These are two of my men. We were sent to find you. I'm sorry it took us so long but we got you out and we'll get you home."

The men were waiting for him but Steven, as desperate as he was to believe, still wasn't convinced.

"You want to ask me what the Queen of England's middle name is?" said the Lieutenant with a trace of a smile.

"Exactly!" and Steven smiled with relief.

"The Queen's middle name?" said Goniff as he climbed up on the bumper.

Steven looked with doubt to the man who was obviously English but was wearing a German uniform.

"It's okay," said Garrison. "He missed that part of the training."

"That's what Johns said," said the German soldier who talked like an American. "Hey, that a code, so you guys recognize each other. What a great idea."

"'E missed that part of the training too," said the German soldier who spoke like an Englishman. He was grinning.

"We have to take you back to a warehouse in Krakow until we can arrange for your ride home but don't worry, you'll be safe there. In the meantime I need you to pretend to be our prisoners a little longer. There's a check point on the bridge we have to pass."

Bud said quietly, "I don't know if I can get the smile off my face. We're free." There was a murmur of agreement and they all settled back and gave in to their exhaustion."

They finally made it back to the warehouse where Goniff apologized for the lack of amenities

"Compared to where we came from, this is just fine," said Bud. "We appreciate all you've done."

Goniff brought out the food they had stolen and distributed it among the men. After they had eaten Garrison asked, "What happened?"

"We met up with our contact, Mr. Karol Bujalski. He told Craig, Captain Lowry, to return later, about seventeen thirty. He would contact the Home Army and arrange a meeting. The weather was good so we went and had a look around the market. The next thing we knew the people were getting furtive, tucking things away. Then gun fire. The plaza was surrounded by soldiers. We had papers so we knew we were okay, just a few more locals. Instead we were rounded up. They were taking all the young men. They ignored the old men and children. They put us in trucks and drove us to the Quarry."

"What about Lowry?"

"We tried to escape and they shot'm."

The Lieutenant looked saddened. Then as he stood he said, "I'll go see about contacting the Resistance."

"Lieutenant?" started Steven, "I want to thank you for getting us out and I don't want to sound ungrateful…"

The American Officer stopped and a look of understanding appeared on his face. "But you want to complete your mission. You still have it?"

"I don't know. When we first got here we met our contact then we found a safe house. From there we went to see the market. The Captain didn't have it on him when we were picked up so he must have hid it at the house. I don't know where. If we could find it…"

Bud interrupted with, "Have you met him, Mr. Bujalski?"

"Yes. He was the one who told us about the camp."

"He know you got us out?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, not yet. We were to go later but we changed the plan."

Steven knew what Bud was asking so he watched the Lieutenant as he said, "Why?"

That threw the Lieutenant. It was not what he was expecting.

Unfortunately Marius blurted it out. "We've been wondering if he had anything to do with us getting picked up."

"We do not trust him explicitly," said Actor.

"So the bastard…" started Marius.

"We have no proof," put in Garrison quickly. "It is just a suspicion. It could just be a coincidence."

"Does he know we're here?" asked Steven.

"No."

"Good. I would like to keep it that way.

"What will you tell Mr. Bujalski about the change of plans?" asked Steven. "If he doesn't know we are here then he will have no reason to contact the Home Army."

"He thinks we have some weapons that we can turn over to them."

Steven nodded. "There is another reason why we can't leave." That got the Lieutenant's attention. "Lowry's still alive."

"Alive? Where is he?"

Steven liked the determination in the man's voice. He would help them.

"They took him to a room in the Crusher. I was allowed to bandage his leg but I had nothing to clean it with." He knew the anguish was coming out in his voice but he didn't care. He and Lowry were close. "The wound is infected and he isn't eating. The last time I saw him he was delirious. He didn't know who I was." Maybe if he wasn't in such pain he might have seen the look on all the other men's faces. They felt his pain.

"We'll get him out," said the Ger… American. He had taken off the uniform and was now dressed in civilian clothes like the others.

The German clothes went back on and Chief drove them back to the camp. Again Actor remained outside the fence with the rifle. They did not think he was necessary but were unwilling to take the chance.

At the gate Garrison told the Guard that he was back for the last man. He looked pleased with himself. When he faced the Commandant he informed him that he wanted the man in the Crusher.

When told he was dead, Garrison said he did not care; he was going to hang with the others. With a shrug the authentic German told the foot soldier to take them to the so called hospital.

"Bring him here!" demanded the imitation German. The tone got him what he wanted. When the stretcher arrived the body looked like it had died days ago but the eyes opened. Garrison told him he would hang with his friends and ordered the stretcher be put in the truck.

As before, they stopped to pick up Actor before moving off.

They had not gone far when Chief slammed on the brakes almost throwing Garrison into the dashboard. He slammed the transmission into reverse and backed up a few yards and stopped. All he said was "Actor," as he jumped out of the truck and ran back.

Completely confused Garrison got out too and ran back. Actor was lying crumpled on the road. Chief reached him first and he was touching his head.

"Actor," called Garrison.

The injured man groaned and started to straighten but stopped with moan.

"What is it?" He was injured but where?

"My back," he replied through gritted teeth.

Fearing the worst the Officer said, "Can you feet your legs?"

The pause terrified him but he thought he had seen Actor move his foot before he stopped. Finally Actor nodded. "Mio Dio! I've twisted my back or pulled something."

"I'll get the stretcher," said Chief as he jumped up and ran back to the truck. Realizing what he was about to do Garrison followed.

"Leave'im," he yelled as Chief vaulted into the truck.

"I don't care, Actor needs it," He was distraught.

"I'll help you." That stopped Chief long enough for him to get there. Between them they moved the injured man by grabbing the blanket under him and lifting him off to the side. Chief grabbed the stretcher and jumped down. Garrison followed. They got Actor onto it but the pain they caused doing it tore at their hearts. They both cared deeply for the conman. Garrison stayed in the back as Chief drove back to their safe house.

Lowry was carried in first and Steven took over his care. Once they had Actor settled Casino and Goniff went shopping but returned twenty minutes later. The place was crawling with soldiers. They would have to wait.

Chief took off his coat and then his shirt.

"What're you doing?" asked Casino.

"He needs something cold on his back."

"Your shirt isn't cold but you're gonna be."

"It will be," he said as he put his coat back on and headed outside to the rain barrel. He dipped part of his shirt in the icy water, wrung it out and went back inside. He tucked the wet part into the dry part and with Garrison's help they rolled the conman onto his side.

"Ehi, what are you doing?" wheezed the injured man as he was rolled back on the stretcher on top of the cold shirt

"That'll help."

"Just because I can't hit you right now doesn't mean I won't later." Chief smiled so he added, "You think this is funny?"

"If I thought you were serious, I wouldn't be sittin' this close." He did look just a little worried.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Garrison needed to know and it might divert the man's mind from the pain.

"I tried to check Lowry's leg. I thought he was unconscious but he made a grab for my throat. I pulled back and the next thing I knew I was on the ground."

"Fortunately Chief must have seen you fall." He looked to the Guardian then back. "He stopped the truck and alerted me."

"Thank you Chief. For that I forgive you torturing me with this cold treatment."

"I'll have to get a fire going to do the warm part."

"I can't wait."

Garrison laid a hand on the Italians shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Is Mr. Bujalski expecting you?" asked Steven as he walked over to the American Officer. He had waited until he was finished checking on his injured man.

"I better go see'im. Tell'im the planned raid is off." The two men stepped away from the patients.

"And if he asks why?"

The Officer turned to Steven and said. "We couldn't attack the place to free you. The Germans came and got you." He grinned. "There was no point."

Steven grinned in return and shook his head. "You know that if he was turned that he will know he has been made. Then how will you convince him to contact the Home Army?"

"Good point. We told him the guns and ammunition left over from the raid were to be given to the Home Army." He paused to consider the details. "Assuming that he is a double agent…If we tell him we have the weapons, he's going to tell the Germans. If we tell him the weapons didn't show up, and so the raid is off and we have to leave. He might just send us to the Home Army."

"Or he might tell the Germans like he did on us."

"How else can we find them other than through him?"

Casino moved in beside the two men. "We twist his arm, off."

"In the meantime we need to see about the package you brought."

"Warden," said Chief quietly as they prepared to leave. "Casino said there were soldiers all over. Do you think he told already and they're searching for us?"

Steven looked worried. "We need to get out of here."

"Listen up, everyone," the Lieutenant said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Pack up. We're moving out. We'll find somewhere out of the city, but we have to go now."

It did not take long for Garrison, Chief and Casino to put the uniforms back on again. Steven fit into the extra one that Garrison was to wear before he was promoted and as he spoke the language, he was to drive the truck. The injured men were put in the back of the truck with the 'prisoners'. Casino drove Garrison in the car while Steven drove the truck with Chief guarding the prisoners.

At the check point Garrison informed the guard that they were taking a load of prisoners out to be shot. It depressed him that the guard did not blink. It was if this was a common occurrence. When Garrison was sure they were out of sight he told Casino to stop.

It was getting late in the afternoon and with the sky being overcast, it was going to get dark soon. They needed a place fast. He got out and headed for the truck. Chief met him at the cab.

"We need a place to stay."

Chief looked around then opened the cab door. Using the step and the door he climbed up onto the roof and began to look. The area was heavily treed so it was hard to see very far.

Marius had jumped down and he approached the cab.

"If you don't find anything, can I suggest Bronowice? If you take the next right I can direct you. I know people there."

"Can you trust them and how far is it?"

"Yes. It's four or five kilometers."

"Good." Garrison looked up to the man on the roof. "Chief? Anything?" He was standing with one hand shading his eyes. Had he gotten lost? Should he climb up too? If he did, it would make Chief look incompetent. Fortunately he got the right answer.

"Too many trees. Could be something in any a them."

"All right Chief. Let's go. Marius, you ride up with me."

Chief climbed down and returned to the back as Marius followed Garrison.

As they got under way Garrison asked, "You've been here before?"

"I grew up near here. My parents had a farm. When my father died we emigrated to the US. As soon as war was declared I signed up. I want to free my countrymen."

"Do you think you'll return when this is all over?"

"Maybe, for a time at least." He smiled fondly. "There was a girl I knew."

Garrison smiled in understanding. "I hope you find her."

"Thanks." There was a short pause and then he asked, "What will you do when it's over?"

"I don't know. I was a career man."

"But now you're not sure." There was a comfortable silence for a bit, broken by Marius' directive to turn left at the intersection.

"Your men's names, they're codes?"

"Nick names. How about you guys?"

"Sort of… My name's not Marius. It's just easier to say than Mieczyslaw. Some of the others just Americanized their names.

"And you, Casino," he said raising his voice so the driver, in front, could hear him, "You are a gambler?"

"That's right, babe."

"And Actor? He was in the theatre?"

"He's the world's best confidence man," replied the gambler.

Marius looked puzzled for a moment. That was obviously not the answer he was expecting. "Con… I understand. And Goniff? I am not familiar with that term."

"It's Yiddish for thief."

"He's Jewish?" he said in surprise. "You know of the campaign to eradicate them?" When he did not get am immediate response he said, "The Nazis rounded them all up and forced them to live in a section of the city. Then they were shipped off to concentration camps and killed. So many people, gone…"

Finally, just as the light was faded, Marius put his hand on Casino's shoulder and the con stopped the car. The truck pulled in behind. Promising to be back as soon as possible, Marius disappeared.

They were all cold but the real fear was for the injured, especially Lowry. In his weakened state he had no reserves to keep him warm. The car and truck heaters worked so they put as many as they could inside and put their coats over the injured. Neither man could be moved without causing even more pain so they had to remain in the back of the truck. Chief remained with Actor even though he told him to go. He offered to build a fire but the sound of bombers and fighter flying over quashed that plan. They would have to wait in the cold and the dark.

Finally Chief ran up to the car and knocked on the window. Marius was returning. He came with good news; a Polish family had agreed to put them up in their barn. There were half a dozen cows, two heavy horses and plenty of straw and hay. The first two would provide warmth and the last was warm and dry.

Chief moved one of the cows and with Casino's help, moved Actor's stretcher in. With a cow on each side he figured it would be warmer.

"I hope you are not planning on torturing me again," said Actor gruffly.

Chief was stricken for an instant and then almost smiled. "No, but I need to get a fire going."

"Tell me it is for warming and not branding."

"Heat on your back'll make it feel better," he said tentatively.

"Good," said Actor. He had missed the look on Chief's face but he heard the confusion in his voice.

"Are you warm enough? I could see about movin' the cow closer."

Actor was cold. Someone had placed a coat over his chest but his legs and feet were cold. Before he could respond there was a commotion at the door of the barn. Both men tensed for action. That brought fresh pain to Actor's body and he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Willing the pain away was all he could do.

There were muffled voices and then Garrison and a stranger appeared at the stall door.

"She's made a spot for you and Lowry in the house. It'll be warmer for you."

Ever the gentleman Actor said, "Thank you Lieutenant and please thank our host for me but before you go, can you ask Marius how to say 'thank you' in Polish?"

The Lieutenant slipped out and then back with the requested information. Armed with the words Actor was carried into the house by Marius and the stranger.

Chief stood in the aisle watching him go, a look of concern on his face. When he saw Garrison watching him he quickly turned away but not before the Officer saw the guilt on his face.

Garrison saw it and was about to ask but Casino arrived with a pitchfork of cow patties and straw. The Officer stepped back to let him through and once he had passed he looked but Chief had disappeared. He wondered about it but more important right now was to make sure everyone was settled in and warm enough. He also wanted to talk to Steven about their safe house and the possibility of a search. He would talk to Chief later.

The next morning Garrison and his able bodied men along with Steven and Marius returned to Krakow and the house the first team had taken refuge in. It was a large house and had been well kept. Now it was deserted and had been vandalized extensively. All the windows had been broken. Paint was smeared over the front door and derogatory words were painted on the front wall.

The men entered from the back out of sight of the neighbors. Inside the destruction continued. Dishes had been smashed and furniture either broken or slashed. Pictures were either missing or had been slashed. The walls were defiled.

"Someone's been here since," said Steven quietly. "It was not this bad when we were here last."

"You think someone came looking?"

"We have to assume, though it could have been just looters."

"Any idea where he might have put it?" asked Garrison.

"Not really." Steven wandered about the house looking into the different rooms. "I wish I had paid more attention to where he went."

"If you were going to 'ide it, where would you put it?" asked Goniff. "And 'ow much we talking about?"

"A grand."

"A grand?" repeated Goniff with a big grin.

"No Goniff, there's no finder's fee," said Garrison removing all traces of the Englishman's smile.

"Maybe just a little?" and he held his hand up with finger and thumb almost touching. Seeing the head shake he said with a pout, "Where's the incentive in that?"

"The sooner we find it the sooner we go home."

He shrugged. "That's enough for me," and he returned to the search.

Casino had also been wandering through the house. In his case it was not random. Experience told him where to look. "Hey, Steve," he called out. "Lowry know how to open a safe?"

"I don't think so? What'd you find?" he asked as he followed the sound of the gambler's voice.

The room had been up ended like the rest of the house. The mattress had been pulled off the bed and had been ripped apart. The dresser drawers had been tossed on the floor with the few remaining bits of clothing. The closet was empty but it was the closet floor that held Casinos interest

"You found the safe," said Garrison as the two men converged on Casino's location. He had found a personal safe hidden in the floor of the bedroom closet.

"Can you open it?"

Casino gave him a sour look that he would doubt his abilities. Without his tools it would be harder but Casino loved a challenge so he set to work.

The men returned to the search, looking from top to bottom and found nothing of value except for a silver spoon that Goniff secreted away in his pocket. If Lowry had hidden the money here it was either gone or in the safe. Casino was the best and the safe was not open yet. Steven admitted that they had not been there that long so if an expert did not have it open in that time then neither did Lowry. The money was gone.

"Forget it Casino, we gotta go."

"Just a second," he whispered absently, his mind on his work. Garrison was just about to tell him again when he yanked on the knob and the door opened.

"I knew it, said the safecracker as he put his hand inside. When he pulled it out he was clutching papers and small boxes. A second handful contained a cloth bag. Goniff knelt beside him and looked over his shoulder to examine the treasures.

There was not enough room so Garrison told him to bring everything out where they could have a look. As he was about to spread it out Chief's warning call had them scrambling to gather everything before running out the back door. Trouble was coming.

Back at the barn the take was examined. The papers included the last will and testament of the owner and his wife, some investments, birth records and the deed to the house. The small boxes and cloth bag contained jewelry, cash and quite a few coins. The family had left their valuable behind.

"Finders Keepers, Warden," said Casino. The grin said he was joking on the outside but there was a challenge in his eye that said he was serious.

Garrison could order him to surrender it all but he knew Casino did not take orders well. He did have a soft spot for family so he hit there. "The family was Jewish so they and all the other families and their children were driven from their homes and sent to concentration camps. It's only fair that we give this to the Resistance to use to help free these people and bring the Nazis to justice."

He could see Casino and even Goniff struggling with this. He picked up the birth records and read off the two names, "If not for the parents then Elzbieta, age 4 and Roza, age two." He watched his men fold and Casino handed over the lot. Goniff reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver spoon.

"I was going to give this to me Mum." He held it up and admired it then gave it a quick polish on his shirt and added it to the pile.

"Thank you," said Marius. "The people of Poland thank you and you too, Goniff." That earned him a smile. "You know, this might be what tips the balance to help us win the war and free our people."

Steven had watched the interchange. These were not ordinary men but the Lieutenant had them well in hand. He was a gem. Lowry had been like that. He wondered how he was doing.

As if conjured by Steven's thoughts Actor appeared at the barn door supported by their host on one side and his young son on the other. The young lad was too short to support the tall man but they could see the determination on his face. Actor had laid an arm over his shoulder.

"Actor? How are you?" asked Garrison.

"'Ows your back?" asked Goniff. "Are you sure you should be up?"

"It is much better. Mrs. Skorupski is an excellent doctor." He nodded to her husband who was standing by in case he was needed. "The tea she gave me has worked wonders."

"What about Lowry?" asked one of his men.

"He is doing as well as can be expected. She cleaned the wound and took out the bullet. She also applied a poultice to draw out the infection."

Marius caught Mr. Skorupski's eye and the two stepped out of the way.

"Our hostess will be bringing out something to eat; I assume some form of soup."

"'Ey Warden," started Goniff quietly and turned so only Garrison would hear him. "Do you think it would be right to give that silver spoon to the Misses?" He shrugged. "She is 'elping us."

"I think that is an excellent idea, Goniff. Marius speaks the language; he could give it to her and explain." Goniff beamed. Minutes later he saw Marius and Goniff leave the barn. He was going to be there to deliver the gift. The man had a heart of gold.

The soup was thin but it was hot. Soon after, the dishes were gathered and returned to the house and the men settled in for the night.

The next morning brought good news and not so good news. The good news was that their host Mr. Skorupski might know someone who knew someone who knew how to contact the Armia Krajowa. Things were looking up at least for some. Unfortunately looking up was all Actor could do. He was in agony with his back again. The tea pain relief had worn off and a night sleeping on the ground had not done him any good. He could not get up.

"Just relax, Actor. We're not going anywhere right now. We've got time." Garrison did not get a response; he was not expecting one. Half an hour later Chief came in with a steaming cup and sat down by Actor's head. Between them they raised Actor up so he could drink. Once it was finished they laid him back down.

"What is in that, do you know? It certainly is not English tea," said Actor who lay still with his eyes closed waiting for the medicinal properties to kick in.

"It's bark from a tree."

"Bark?" he asked then grimaced as the sharp pain accompanied his movement.

"Did you tell her of this recipe?"

"She knew already."

Chief sat with the conman until the pain eased and he sat up. Figuring that he hurt partly because he had overdone it yesterday, he remained sitting and lying in the stall. He even put up with the smell when a neighboring bovine let loose. Goniff obligingly removed the steaming pile when asked.

The cows were milked and fed with the assistance of some of Lowry's men. They knew the routine and pitched in. This at least eased Garrison's worry that they were a burden to the family who had taken them in. All he could do was hope their exit date was soon.

Garrison got his wish the next afternoon. An elderly man appeared at the barn door. Marius spent some time talking to him and then approached the Lieutenant.

"The Home Army has a way to get three of us out. He has agreed to take Lowry, Steven and Bud to the coast via one of their cells. This was the original escape route so there is room for only three.

I explained about you and your men, how you rescued us and he said he would try to set something up. Most likely you would have to go north to a place where an aircraft could land. They have used it before. I'll give you directions."

"The rest of you will come with us? You said only three are leaving that way," said Garrison unable to make the numbers add up.

"No. Our original mission called for four of us to remain with the Home Army to assist and train their men. That is where we will go. You and your men will go out by plane as soon as he can arrange it."

"How soon do you go?"

"At dusk."

"Good luck to you and the others. Thank you for all your help."

"It is us who thank you for our lives. Without you we would have all died, slowly but surely. Thank you, from all of us."

"You're welcome. I know you'd do the same for us." The two men shook hands then went to prepare their men.

The next morning the farmer returned to tell them it was time to go. He drew a map in the dirt to indicate where the plane would land. Marius had already shown them and pointed out some landmarks so they were confident of their route.

It was Actor they were not confident of. He was again immobile. It was bad enough that Actor told him to go without him but Garrison absolutely refused. He needed a proper bed and a doctor not just medicinal tea.

In desperation Actor was given more tea and half a bottle of 'rot gut' home made vodka. That dulled the pain enough they were able to get him in the back of the car. It would not last so they hurried.

Garrison, back in the Nazi Officer's uniform, was the navigator, Chief drove and Goniff sat in the middle. They were dressed as foot soldiers. It was tight but better than in back. Actor tried sitting but as the medication wore off he ended up lying along the seat with his head on Casino's lap. They were wearing civilian clothes.

When Actor apologized Casino tried to put him at ease by reminding him that unlike the time they smuggled the babies out of Germany, this time he did not have to worry about getting peed on. Then he scowled down at him and said, "Just don't drool on me."

"I do not drool." He tried to say it with as much dignity as he could but it was hard while lying with his head on another man's lap.

A short time later Garrison mentioned that they should be nearing Zielonki where they would have to turn.

Chief began to slow which the Officer thought was in anticipation. Instead he stopped the car just before the curve. The three men from the front seat got out to have a look. Up ahead was the explanation; a check point had been set up and manned by several soldiers. There was a car and a horse drawn wagon in line. The car was flagged through. As they watched the wagon's occupants were told to get down. The soldiers began going through the wagon contents, throwing boxes and vegetables off to the side of the road. One soldier demanded something and when he was refused he put his gun to her head. The husband objected and was shot. The woman screamed and fell to her knees at his side. The gun was turned on her and she struggled, before handing him something.

"Her ring," said Chief in a whisper.

"The bastard took 'er ring. The bloody German crooks, the lot of them. Stealing like that"

"That wasn't the Germans, Goniff. That was one man. He took it for himself."

"Greedy bastard. Deserves to die." He turned to Chief. "Think you could shoot him from 'ere?"

"No Goniff," said the Lieutenant.

"How we gonna get past'm? We don't got papers."

"And we sure can't walk around," said Goniff with a nod toward the back of the car indicating Actor's lack of mobility.

"We're going to have to bluff'm. It's our only option."

"See Warden, You should a let me keep some of that loot. We could have used it to buy our way through."

"Yes, Goniff, you're right. Too late now." He headed back to the car.

Once informed, Casino was all for trying to find a way around.

"Too bad we didn't keep the stretcher. We could have carried him around."

"I can make it," ground out the conman."

"How?" demanded Casino. "You can't even sit up, and you think you…"

"That's enough." They sat watching the scene before them. Somehow there had to be a way around.

Finally Actor said, "Go." When Garrison turned and looked at him he said, "It is important."

"So's your life," said Casino.

"Thank you for caring."

Gruffly to cover his feelings Casino said, "You owe me a double sawbuck. Can't collect from a stiff." They all knew that was not true but no one spoke. They understood.

"We're going to have to try. Keep your weapons handy. Chief, take a gun." Chief put the car in gear.

"Just remember someone has to get word back about Mr. Bujalski."

"Bloody traitor," added Goniff.

Finally it was their turn. Chief pulled the car up to the barricade as Goniff said, "Good thing we got rid of the money."

The Guard approached the door with rifle leveled. He looked scruffy, unshaven and rumpled which meant he had been without relief or he was a deserter. Either way it increased the risk of this going badly, for them. Garrison tried to explain but the rifle twitched indicating they should get out. The four imposters did as they were told. The guard was backed up by at least three others all armed and ready. It was in their best interest so they obeyed. Garrison explained about the injured prisoner in the back.

A thrust of the rifle and a barked demand backed Chief and Casino up past the rear bumper. The soldier, rifle at the ready, wanted to see inside the back seat.

The Guard stepped in closer eyeing Actor who was to feign unconsciousness. The rifle remained raised to his shoulder.

Chief saw the finger begin to tighten on the trigger. Fearing for Actor's life he threw his knife aiming for his hand. He had to force the muzzle away from the man in the back. Anywhere else the finger might spasm and Actor would be dead.

The knife hit where it was aimed and the muzzle swung away as the deserter yelled in shock and pain. The other deserters open fire. Being on the alert the team dove for cover. Fortunately the guards were not as quick. The shots went wide.

Garrison and Goniff had run to the left side of the road, Chief and Casino to the right. The guard got off a shot before Chief could turn and take him out of action. From his position along the side of the road he was unable to see the gunners by the barricade but he could see the safecracker was lying too close to the road. He was too exposed so he started to crawl toward him. When he got closer he saw that he had been hit and was holding his leg. There was blood between his fingers.

"How bad?"

"Cover me."

Chief fired at the guards and Casino half rose and dove farther off the road.

"Wait here," said the Indian as he began to move. If he could circle around he might be able to out flank the Germans. Moving as quickly and quietly as he could he crawled through the fallen leaves. There were sporadic shots from rifles and handguns so he knew at least one of their team was alive on the other side of the road. As he scanned around he saw movement through the trees. It was one of the Deserters. He had taken to the side as well and was making his way toward Casino's position. Carefully Chief aimed and tracked the motion. Sooner or later he had to expose himself and then he was dead. Barely breathing he waited and was rewarded when a face inched past the tree. He fired and the head dropped but it registered in Chief's mind that he had seen Casino's dark head as well. When the smoke cleared there was no one there. The soldier was …

The face appeared around the tree again, he had missed. Chief had lowered his weapon when he realized he might had hit Casino so the soldier was able to fire off a shot splintering the bark above his head before he was able to fire again. This time he was accurate and he saw the body fall.

But what of Casino? Had he shot him? Was he dead? Panic, fear, horror… NO.

He started to rise to go to his friend when the tree in front of him exploded. He dropped ducking his head. He was under fire. Another of the guards had seen him. Where was he?

Knowing he had been spotted he rolled left then raised up and fired where he thought the shot had come from. He waited until he saw him peek out, aimed and fired.

Across the road he saw a blonde head appear. It was Goniff and he appeared unhurt

What about Garrison? Was he all right? There was no sign of him and with the sporadic gunfire it was too hard to track his Hearthbeat. It was there but that was all he knew.

A gun muzzle appeared around the base of a tree aimed at the car. Before Chief could react the gun went off.

Actor!

A soldier toppled forward, dead. The shot had killed him. It had to be Garrison and his heart rejoiced. He was all right.

What about Casino? He had to go see.

Garrison's voice called out, "Everyone okay?"

Goniff responded as he stood still keeping most of his body behind a tree. He was not taking any chances.

A louder call got a response from Actor. He was unhurt as well.

Chief called out and then with a heavy heart turned to look for the last man.


	6. Chapter 6

I Missed You

Chapter 6

"Casino?" he called softly. His heart rate accelerated. There was no answer. He had killed him. Guilt began to crush him. He had killed Casino. His friend, his team mate. Garrison was going to punish him but nothing he could do was going to be as bad as he was going to do to himself.

Goniff headed for the car and Garrison approached the road slowly watching for danger. Were they all dead?

The Guardian stood listening for danger but mostly to count heart beats. Was he alive? There was too much noise; he couldn't hear individual heart beats. He headed back to where he had left him, fearing what he might find. Was he alive but passed out? He was bleeding when he left. He should have stopped to bandage him but instead he had left him to die.

Or had he shot him? The sight of Casino's head in his gun sights came to mind and he pictured him flying back as the shot hit him. His shot. He was going to find him laying bleeding dead on the ground? Where he had shot him. Stupid useless Dog shot the best friend he had. It had! He could not get the sight of Blood out of his mind. Casino's blood, his blood. The world began to turn to blood.

His step faltered as he reached the place he had left him ... There was no one there, nothing but leaves. He looked around. No this was it. But…

There, the leaves had been disturbed, someone had been here. He squatted down and touched the disturbed leaves. They were darker, damp from being underneath. Something or someone had moved them…

Another colour caught his eye. The disturbed leaves were a darker brown toward black but here was red, blood red. Fresh blood, Casino`s blood? This was where he had fallen when he shot him. Chief's chest constricted.

Wait, he had a leg wound. He was bleeding when he left him. That's where the blood came from. Not from… He gasped in relief.

Then where was he? He almost called out to him but stopped. If he was all right he would have answered Garrison's call. There was only one reason he hadn't and that was because he was… He had shot him and like a wounded animal Casino had crawled off to die.

The relief at Casino being alive vanished, replaced by the sense of doom. Garrison… The punishment? In desperation he whispered, "Casino." The gunfire might have alerted more enemy soldiers in the area so he had to be quiet. They had to get out of here but .. The others had to leave. He had to stay with the body to die with him.

In the distance he heard Goniff talking to Actor. He sounded happy that they had survived. They had but two had not. He had to remain here to find Casino's body.

'And why do you have to find the body?' taunted the voice in is head.

'Because YOU SHOT him,' came the answer.

Chief wanted desperately to cover his ears to block out the words because he could not deny it. It was true. He had shot Casino. He had killed him.

He fell to his knees. 'You killed Casino. You will be punished. Severely.'

A tiny child's voice cried out, 'I didn't mean to.'

'He's dead and you didn't mean to?' yelled the angry voice.

Chief touched his Hearthbeat with his mind. He had to be strong. His Hearth would want him to… find Casino's body, bring him back and let your Hearth punish you for failing to protect…

No, he will punish you for killing. Guardians who kill are made to pay, slowly.

Blindly he stood and looked around. He had to find Casino's body. The leaves. The trail of disturbed leaves would lead him.

He did not have far to go to find what he sought. The drag marks ended at a pair of boots that stuck out from behind a large tree. As he approached he saw the legs of a civilian. It was Casino but there were more boots beside his legs. As he came around the tree he saw the last German soldier sitting propped against a fallen tree with Casino's lifeless body lying against his chest like a shield. The soldier was pale and sweating. Blood covered his hands and his upper chest. He was injured and knowing he could not escape, he took what he could and was making a stand. Did he think he could buy his way out with a dead man?

Seeing Chief coming around the tree the Luger was lifted from where it lay against Casino's chest and swung to point at the intruder.

"Go ahead," said Chief sadly, resigned to his fate. "It don't matter. You or the Warden, Either way I'm dead." He watched the gun rise as it was aimed but he did not move. He didn't care.

"'Ey!"

The yell startled the soldier and he instinctively swung the weapon toward the new threat just before it was fired.

Chief had also turned to follow the gun so he saw the body fall.

"NO!" he yelled in agony. Not Goniff too. It was too much and he threw himself at the soldier. The gun muzzle was swinging back towards him but it didn't matter. He was dead anyway.

The shot was fired but he felt nothing. Is that what happened? He expected pain but all he felt was the blow of landing on the two men. His chest hurt from the blow and where he had landed on the gun but there was not the pain he thought there would be.

Far off a voice called out his name. The voice was afraid but it didn't matter. It was too late. A point blank shot to the chest was fatal. Maybe a few seconds but it was fatal.

"I'm sorry." An apology would not bring the two men back but he had to let his Hearth know. He felt a hand on his arm; he was still alive so he apologized again.

"I heard you." It was another voice, not his Hearth. "Now get off me." It was a breathless voice but not his Hearth.

Chief opened his eyes but could make no sense of what he saw.

The voice again. "I can't breathe with you laying on me."

Casino?

Chief reared back, pushing himself up and found himself staring into Casino's eyes. Casino? He was alive?

And there was no blood on his head that he could see.

"I missed you." He was stunned.

"I missed you too babe." He was smiling. "Now get off me."

Completely confused and shocked Chief got up carefully trying not to put any pressure on his team mate. He was alive. Once he was standing he felt his chest and a quick glance showed that he was intact as was Casino except for the bloody leg. Casino was lying as he had been, against the Deserter's chest but the soldier, instead of looking at him, had his head tipped back and to the side. His eyes were open as was his mouth but he was dead. The red mark on his head explained that.

The soldier was dead, Casino was alive; he was alive. A sound at his side and he turned to see Goniff and Garrison standing beside him. They were alive. They were all alive. As he surveyed the scene he put it together. The soldier had fired but had missed killing Goniff, just as he had fired but missed killing Casino. Fortunately Garrison had not missed. His pistol was still in his hand at his side. The soldier who had taken Casino hostage was dead. The shot that he had heard and thought had hit him had been Garrison's killing the soldier.

It was a lot to take in. They were all alive. Casino was bleeding but they were alive. He was so relieved that he actually smiled, just a little. Yeah, thought Chief, I missed you.

The horrible thoughts of what would have happened to him receded but did not disappear. They hovered around the edges ever reminding him of what he had almost done. Almost. He had seen Casino's head appear but he had fired anyway. It was just dumb luck that he had missed.

What also lingered was how he felt when he thought of Casino dead and Goniff too. Someday they might die, if not by his hand but by another's. He had never cared about anyone else. Now he had his Hearth. That was as it was supposed to be. But now there were others and someday they were going to die. The darkness began to draw in.

These thoughts were going through his mind as Garrison asked him to help with Casino. To make it faster and easier for the safecracker the two men each took an arm over their shoulders and they hustled him to the car.

Once he was bandaged and settled in Chief and Garrison moved the road block while Goniff searched the dead, coming back with quite the collection of valuables. Meanwhile Casino filled Actor in on the details.

Finally underway they drove in silence. Casino was looking grey, the pain and blood loss was taking its toll. Fortunately they did not have far to go. In the town of Zielonki they traded a man's ring for gas for the car then headed east for their destination. Each noted the landmarks, the fallen tree, the pile of stones and the old farm house set back from the road. This was their destination. A quick look showed no one else on the road so they turned down the lane and Chief parked the car behind the house. No one was home so they waited in the cold.

"Never thought I'd wish for a barn," said Goniff as he sat shivering in the front seat. "Can't you start the car for a bit?"

Garrison had gone to look around and Chief had just returned. He took a look in the back at the two injured men then up at the sky before he got in. A turn of the key brought the engine to life. The heater did not work well but any warmth would be good.

"Any sign of life in the house?" asked Actor.

"No."

"Deserted?" he asked with a trace of fear in his voice. "You don't think he's been found out, do you?"

"Don't know. No dishes left out. Everything's tidy."

"Doesn't mean 'e didn't get caught." Goniff tried to burrow deeper into his coat.

At dusk Chief alerted the men to an approaching vehicle. It was their contact. When Garrison came around the house he noted the defensive posture of the man. He relaxed when Garrison gave the code phrase.

"I did not know anyone was coming. He is supposed to let me know so I can be here. Why was I not contacted?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry but there was a change in plans. We had to leave in a hurry."

He was not placated but he gestured toward the door.

"The others are behind the house."

"Others? How many? This isn't a boarding house."

"There are four others, two are injured." He was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Seven of you. Where am I to…"

"There's a total of five."

"Five? You said… Huh. I thought you meant… Never mind." He shook his head. "Bring them around to the side. There's a door to the root cellar. You'll have to stay there. I can't … Go." He flipped his hand in dismissal, opened the door and went in closing it behind him.

Options? thought Garrison as he headed around the back. Could they make it to the coast on their own? Was there someone there they could contact? He did not think the three of them could navigate a boat, if they could find one, back to England from there.

"Finally," said Goniff with a grin as the Lieutenant returned to the car. "I can get warm. 'E say anything about eating?"

"We're to go to the root cellar around the side."

"Root cellar? What,we aren't good enough to go in 'is 'ouse. We're good enough to come 'ere and fight for 'is country but not good enough to…"

"Goniff, shut up."

Getting Casino down the shallow steps was not that difficult but Actor was another story. He held his tongue as much as he could but they knew they hurt him badly just by moving him but they had no choice. It was too cold to leave him in the car.

Once the door was closed Chief lit the lantern that was hanging on a peg by the door. Around them the room was big enough, but with the bags of potatoes, onions, beets and carrots hanging from hooks in the overhead beams, they had to be careful when they moved around. Someone had been busy this summer.

The farmer brought a big pot of soup and some bowls but he did not stay. He just put it down and left.

"Not a very friendly bloke is 'e?" said Goniff as he reached for a bowl.

Chief took a bowl to Casino and then waited. There weren't enough bowls to go around so they would have to share. Again the soup was thin but it was hot.

"Did you ask about a doctor," asked Casino with a frown. "My leg feels hot."

"I did but he wasn't very helpful. I'll ask him again and if nothing happens tomorrow I'll see about going into town. There must be a Doctor there."

Once they finished the soup the Lieutenant gathered up the dishes and went upstairs to return them and quiz their host on their exit plans.

Ever the curious one Goniff had gone looking around. Minutes later he approached the lantern. "'Ey, look what I found," he announced happily as he raised a bottle of clear liquid.

"What is it?" asked Casino.

"Booze, I mean, medicinal… medicine."

"Goniff," warned Actor. "You have no idea what is in that."

"Doesn't matter. It'll clean Casino's leg and kill the pain. You want some?" he asked eagerly.

"No," was the definitive answer. "Wait, let me smell that."

By this time Goniff had the bottle open and had taken a sniff. He pulled back his head and wrinkled his nose. "That's not gin."

"What is it?" asked Casino somewhat eagerly. "Let me smell it."

"Woe, that's strong," he said as he pulled back. "It's moonshine."

"Can you drink it?"

"Don't drink it? It could kill you," warned Actor, "If it was not distilled right it."

"Gimme a hand here," he said as he pulled at the bandage Garrison had put on the wound on his leg. "This'll kill any infection."

"Do NOT put that on your wou…

"Ahh! Shit, that hurts."

"You never listen, do you?" The voice of reason was always upset when he was ignored.

Seeing the bottle headed for Casino's mouth he demanded, "Casino, Do not drink that," but it was too late. "Spit it out for God's sake. You do not know how it was made."

"Hey," replied the safecracker defensively through his grimace, "I know what good moonshine tastes like. I've drank it enough times." He took another drink.

"Goniff, please take it away from him." Actor struggled to get up.

"Not me," and he put his hands up as he took a step back.

"Mio Dio,"

Fifteen minutes later Garrison returned. With a glance he checked his men. Actor was still lying down, Goniff was chewing on a carrot, Chief was sitting by the door and Casino was slumped against…

"Casino?" he called as he took a step closer. That was when he saw the bottle lying beside him, empty. A bleary eye opened then closed.

"Where'd he get that?" and he pinned the pickpocket with a look.

"It was supposed to be for his leg, you know to kill the infection."

"Then why is he drunk?"

"How was I to stop 'im?"

"Take it away from him."

"Easy for you to say. 'E'd pulverize me if I tried."

Garrison swung around to Chief. "And why didn't you do something?"

"It took away the pain, didn't it? He'll probably sleep 'til morning.

"And in the morning he'll be in pain and hung over." There was a long silence as they realized that truth.

Finally Actor broke the silence. "Has our host managed to make contact with London?"

"Yes. A plane will be sent, landing out in the back field. We'll have about an hours notice."

"Tonight?"

"No. Maybe tomorrow night. Depends on the weather."

"Might as well get some sleep."

"Want me to take the watch?"

"No, Chief. There's nowhere nearby. The only cover is at least a mile away."

"What about upstairs, a window."

"He doesn't want anyone upstairs."

"I got the impression he don't want us here anywhere," said Chief quietly.

Garrison put the lantern on the floor and they each found a place to lie down. The only source of heat was the lantern but moderated by the earthen walls and protected from the wind it was almost comfortable except to Actor.

In the morning each man took a turn going outside. Garrison and Chief helped Actor up the steps and back. The move did not make him feel better.

"Do you think Mr. Crabby Pants will bring us some breakfast?"

"He's in mourning," said the Guardian sadly.

"What? Yeah it's morning?

"His wife died and he misses her."

"'Is wife? 'Ow do you know that?"

Chief looked away. He felt bad about eavesdropping but he needed to know what was going on. He also had to tell the guys why he was so unfriendly.

"I heard him last night crying. Her name was Nadia and he misses her real bad. He almost committed suicide night before last."

"'E talked to you? No." He grinned. "You listened in on 'im. Our own listening…"

Chief's anger flared and he took a threatening step forward. "No I didn't. I couldn't help but hear'm. Even a slug like you could a …" He stopped, eyes wide and jaw slack. What had he just said? Shocked and horrified he spun and ran outside not even stopping to close the door. He ran.

A few minutes later Garrison returned from talking to their host. As soon as he entered the room he felt the tension. Chief must be on watch.

"What's going on?" He looked to Goniff and then Casino who was propped up against one wall with his legs out in front. Neither man would look him in the eye. Even Actor was avoiding him. This was serious.

Putting steel in his voice he said, "Let's have it Goniff."

"It wasn't anything, Warden. Chiefie was just telling how Mr. What's 'is name misses his wife. That's all." No one spoke

"He was, was he? Then what?" Silence again. "And you made fun of him."

"What? No. I just asked how he knew," From explanatory his tone became indignant, "and he called me a slug."

"A slug?"

"Yeah, a slug." He looked over to his friend, "Didn't 'e? Called me a bloody slug. There was no call for that."

"I assume he's outside."

"Yeah, 'e up and left." As Garrison turned to leave he added, "Didn't even close the door behind 'im."

Outside at the top of the steps he stood looking. The cold was intensified by the wind which now carried tiny snowflakes. Driven by the wind they felt more like snow crystals.

It was too early for any accumulation so as he looked out all he saw was the barren fields. Pulling his coat tighter around his neck he headed around the back of the house and into the wind. The land gently rolled to the north but other than that the land was fairly flat. In the distance there was a wood lot. Had he gone there? That was where they had left the car. Maybe he thought to stay there. With the ground frozen there were no tracks to follow. In an hour or two if the snow kept up there might be but right now there was nothing. A complete circle of the house showed more of the same. Chief was gone.

Why had he left and why was he out here looking for him? He had shot off his mouth and when he cooled down he would be back.

Chief was hot, in fact he was sweating. He was also gasping for air. When he had run out of the root cellar he had headed for the trees. One of the good things about running was that he didn't have to think. He just felt, he felt the pounding of his feet on the frozen ground, the cold wind on his face, the cold air drawn into his lungs and then expelled. He felt the burn of his muscles in his legs and arms and chest. If only he could just run forever and not have to think again.

The burn had turned to fire and the muscles slowed. His pace shortened but he pushed on until he reached the trees. Now his body was spent but still, he kept walking. Katherine had told him to move when the darkness sucked him down. It was still there suffocating him so he kept moving.

In an attempt to drown out his thoughts he concentrated on the feel of the jolt as his feet hit the ground, the sound of the crisp leaves crunching, the wind blowing through the branches, the engine…

The trees were thinning, he was coming to the end of the wood. He would have to turn or he could just keep going. Don't think…

Too hard to think, just walk…

Louder…

LOUDER…

The sound drew his eye as the German fighter came screaming in guns blazing, the dirt dancing in two furious rows heading right for him.


	7. Chapter 7

I Missed You

Chapter 7

Was the plane real or was this the Trainers way of punishing him? His mind was in turmoil. Long denied by his exertion, his dark thoughts had waited patiently. Now they had free reign. The guns were the Trainers punishment for his attempt to shoot Casino.

'_This is how it feels. How do you like it? But we won't miss. This time you will feel his pain,_' thundered the Trainer's voice followed by laughter.

It took no effort to drop to the ground. It was too late to run and he did not have the energy.

'_And this is for daring to talk back to your betters_.' The cold hard ground slammed into his head and the pain took his sight but not his hearing. That was filled with the sound of the Focke-Wulf as it roared overhead.

Gradually the sound receded but he remained prone. He would remain until he was given permission to get up. As he knew he would the Trainer returned and stood over his head laughing and yelling at him, _'Miserable Dog!'_

How long he laid there he did not know but it was a familiar pain that brought him around; his knees and ankles ached. He lifted his head and sat up leaving his chest and thighs to feel the loss of warmth. He had been kneeling with his head down, the position of submission and now his legs were cramped.

The world was silent but he heard the call. He looked around trying to find the source. All around the brown earth of the field had turned to white. Even the air was white, filled with big fluffy flakes.

Grabbing a handful of snow and feeling the cold he turned toward the house off in the distance and looked closely. His Hearth was standing at the back of the house looking out across the field. He was searching, looking for his Guardian. His Hearth was calling him.

Dropping the snow he put both hands on the ground and pulled first one foot into position and then the other but when he tried to stand he fell. His feet were numb. Again he tried, finally getting himself up he started to walk. As the feeling returned he picked up the pace.

Garrison finally saw him and started in his direction. Chief tried to run but he was stiff and cold so he walked as fast as he could. They met out in the field.

"Chief? Are you all right?" He sounded worried.

The Guardian dropped to his knees. As stiff as he was this only added to the pain but he deserved it. It was wrong to make your Handler worry.

"No, Chief. Get up," demanded Garrison as he grabbed his arm. "Come inside."

He was hauled up and pulled toward the root cellar. The Handler was angry now so when he got inside he dropped to his knees again. The Handler called his named and tried to get him up but he knew what he had to do.

"I have to, please" He was released.

"Why do you have to?"

He was not going to be fooled, "Permission to…"

"Permission granted now talk to me. "

"I was wrong. You gotta hit me. What I did was wrong an' I'm sorry." He waited for the blow he knew was coming.

"I'm not going to hit you because you left. I'm just glad you came back"

His Handler didn't understand. He had to tell him. "It's what I said. I was wrong. You have to hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you. I've told you that before."

"You gotta. What I said was wrong an' I gotta pay for it."

"What did you say?" He was confused until Goniff stepped in.

"Do you mean what you called me? A slug?"

"Yes."

The Englishman reached over and cuffed the Guardian on the back of the head. "There, you've been 'it, now get up."

That could not be all there was. What he had said was worth more than that. He had once been beaten with a cane for asking why. He waited for the rest.

"Come on Chiefy, you're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," growled Casino. "Just get up off the damned floor."

Chief turned to look at his … his teammates? Was he still part of the team? Goniff was almost smiling but Casino was scowling. He also looked real bad; hangover bad. He had drunk that moonshine. No wonder he was scowling. He looked to Actor. He was sitting up looking at him with … He wasn't sure but he wasn't mad. Maybe it was all right. He turned to … his Hearth. He wasn't mad. He wasn't pleased but at least he wasn't mad so he stood.

"I am going to have to talk to you about taking off like that. If we had gotten word about our exit you would have been left behind."

"I know I was wrong but…" How could he say what he felt? He clenched his teeth. He had to do it.

"I said something' that I shouldn't a. I heard …it made me sad, an' when Goniff said about …" He licked his lips and glanced over at the Englishman. "I'm sorry Goniff. I was wrong to say that an' I'll never say that again 'cause it's not true. It's just… I'm sorry."

He turned back to his Hearth. "I know I should a just said that but I was…"

From over by the wall came the words he could not say. "You were ashamed of what you said."

Chief hung his head and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ashamed."

"Apology accepted, Chiefy. Come sit down."

Chief," started Garrison. "This business of hitting you has to stop. I will not hit you anymore than I will hit," he almost said Goniff but changed it to "Actor."

Goniff snickered and said, "That I'd like to see." The look on the Lieutenant's face put an end to that.

Chief was not convinced. "But…"

"When you guys screwed around on the practice mission before the prison break, what did I do?"

There was silence for a moment until Goniff said, "Fired a machine gun over our 'eads. Scared me out of a year's growth."

"He yelled at us," put in Actor, seeing where Garrison was leading them.

"And us being good little boys promised to never do it again," said Casino sarcastically.

"You are not helping, Casino," warned Garrison.

"But it's true," said Goniff. "We stop doing what he's mad about. That's what you should do too."

"But what I said…"

"And that was not nice," said the Englishman looking and sounding hurt. "I never called you that. In fact I've never called you names."

"Neither have I," put in Casino.

Swinging around to the safecracker he said, "Oh yes you 'ave. I've 'eard you call 'im…"

"Gentlemen," warned the leader eyeing them. Then he turned to Chief, "If you do something you know is wrong then apologize…"

"And I'll yell at you."

"Casino!" yelled Actor.

"What?"

"The point is to have him learn to accept being yelled at instead of expecting a beating."

"The point I was trying to make," said Garrison patiently, "was that if you do something wrong, you will not be hit. I might yell at you but I will not hit you. One way or another I will let you know you screwed up. If you catch it, just apologize and then we go on. Do you understand?"

"I'd rather you just hit me. Then it's over."

"Too hard on the hands," was his answer to that but he was smiling. "Okay?"

He looked into his Hearth's eyes. That was how much he trusted him. "I'll try. It's just hard when it's … been beaten into you."

"Literally," put in Casino.

"You do something and you get hit."

"That was then, this is now. No Trainer, no Handler." His Hearth smiled.

Yeah, thought Chief. You are my Hearth, my center, my hope, my home. Even if you hit me it wouldn't change anything.

"Chief needs to get that wet coat off and get something hot into him," advised Doctor Actor.

"I'll be right back," and Garrison left.

Was it all right, wondered the Guardian. One way to find out. "How's your leg?" he asked the safecracker carefully.

"Hurts like Hell."

He turned and asked, "An' you Actor; your back?"

"Getting better, thank you."

"I'm fine too," put in Goniff with a grin, "Though I could do with more to eat."

Chief was initially confused by Goniff's statement then realized he had asked about the others but not him.

"What else is new," said Grouchy. Goniff stuck out his tongue at him. Life was back to normal for the team.

Upstairs, Garrison had been admitted inside the door. That was as far as he had ever gotten. "One of my men was out most of the day. He's cold. Do you have anything hot I can give him? Even hot water will help."

"What was he doing outside?" he asked anxiously. "He could've been seen. There are spies everywhere." Then he added angrily, "If you don't do as I tell you, I can't be responsible for what happens to you." Then he muttered something under his breath. "Glupich Amerykanow."

Garrison remained waiting by the door as the old man went to the kitchen. When he returned he said, "Tell him to come up here by the fire," and his face turned even harder, "And tell him to keep his mouth shut. I don't want to hear'im." He stood glaring until Garrison thanked him and left.

Garrison escorted Chief to the door and left.

Chief stepped inside when the door was opened. It was warmer here than in the cellar and the fire in the hearth looked inviting but he was unsure of the man. He was short and thin but his eyes were piercing and the scowl was enough to warn anyone to stay away. He stayed where he was until the man moved aside. Even then he moved cautiously over to the side of the fireplace and knelt down. Opening his coat and stretching out his hands he reached for the warmth, reveling in the sensation. Warm. He turned his hands warming one side and then the other as he watched the flames flicker. There was something about a fire that drew his eyes. There were good memories there but he could not remember them.

With as little noise as possible he shifted so he was sitting cross legged and then closed his eyes. So wrapped in the sensation he was unaware of the movement until something loomed behind him and touched his back.

He flinched as a blanket descended over his shoulders. He turned to his benefactor hoping to visually thank him. The man was still scowling but there was something else in his eyes too. Was it pain or compassion? Without speaking all he could do was nod his thanks.

The old man grunted. "I was going to curse you for not saying thank you but I did tell you not to talk, didn't I?"

"Yes, Sir, and thank you."

"So you do have manners?" He sounded surprised or was he mocking him.

Chief did not get a chance to figure it out because he turned and left. When he returned he handed the Indian a cup of hot soup. Chief thanked him and wrapped his hands around the mug. He inhaled the steam detecting potatoes, carrots and onions. There was just a trace of rabbit in the broth. He drank it, savoring the warmth and the taste.

"Where you from?" The voice was gruff.

"Southern US, New Mexico."

After about a minute the man spoke again. "Had a cousin went to America." He paused. "Never heard from him again."

Chief had nothing to say to that so he remained silent.

"You got a girl waiting for you?"

"No, well, I did a while ago."

"So you know how it feels to lose someone."

"Yeah," Chief remembered the pain of finding out that Christine had found someone else. It still hurt.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes but Chief knew he was imposing so he pulled the blanket from his shoulders and stood up.

"Thank you for lettin' me get warm and for the soup. It helped a lot." He finished folding the blanket and was about to put it on the other chair when the old man spoke.

"Take it with you."

"That wouldn't be fair to the others but thank you anyway."

The old man swore under his breath; Chief assumed it was in Polish, and then he said gruffly, "Tell the others to come up too but for God's sake tell them to be quiet."

"Thank you an' I'll tell'm."

As Chief slipped out the door and closed it behind him he listened for danger but there was nothing so he crept around the side of the house and into the cellar. He was about to speak when he noticed the long faces and felt the tension in the air. Actor was lying down again but he was watching him. He turned to Casino who had his eyes closed and his heartrate accelerated. "Did something happen? Is he all right?" he asked anxiously.

"He's fine," said Goniff but he did not sound real sure so Chief turned to Garrison.

"Warden?"

Seeing his concern Goniff told him they were just discussing Lowry and whether he would lose his leg.

That made Chief think of Casino's injury so he stepped closer. He was about to reach out to touch him but stopped. "He's got a fever."

"You can see that, just by looking at him?" Goniff asked, clearly impressed.

Chief was startled and he turned to look at the Englishman but realized how it looked.

"He's sweating," he explained.

"Oh," said Goniff with disappointment in his voice as he too came over to see the safecracker. To satisfy himself he touched Casino's forehead to confirm the diagnosis.

"Guy upstairs said we could all go upstairs as long as we were quiet."

"'E did? 'ow'd you charm 'im? I thought 'e 'ated us."

"He's in mourning for his wife." As soon as he said it he flashed back to this morning when he had said the same thing, just before he called Goniff… He hung his head in shame.

Silently they moved into the small sitting room after removing their boots. The room was small but neat with two chairs before the fireplace. There was one other chair with an embroidered seat and back over by the window. In deference to their host and keeping in mind what Chief had said about his recent loss, the men took up places on the floor. Casino had awakened enough to assist as they half carried him inside. Garrison and Chief then went back and helped Actor.

The man watched as each man entered. When they were settled he asked about the injuries then he went out into the kitchen. They heard him moving about but other than exchanging looks they did nothing. It was warm and much more comfortable here than in the cellar so they did not want to do anything to upset their host. When he returned he carried a pot and some bandages which he took over to Casino. Chief was close by so he scented the air. Potato and onion sounded innocent so he waited and watched. It must have felt good because Casino whispered a 'Thanks' as their host began to apply the poultice.

Actor was reluctant to move but did manage to roll over to allow the man to apply hot towels to his back. He also broke the silence to give thanks. Each time the man simply nodded.

As he passed the Lieutenant he said, "Your pick up is tonight at eleven thirty if the weather is good; if not then tomorrow." They had their time and date. Now they could relax.

At twenty two hundred their host looked out the door. The blast of cold was expected but it was what accompanied the blast that was unwelcome. Snow was falling thick and fast. This might keep the plane from being seen but it also kept the pilot from seeing the ground where he was to land. There would not be a flight tonight. They were disappointed but they knew to expect this. The poultice was changed as were Actor's hot compresses.

In the predawn hours Chief got up and slipped out into the darkness. He had seen what he needed in the cellar so he set off to carry out his plan. Dawn was breaking by the time he returned.

The men returned to the cellar after breakfast. At least there they felt they could talk without bothering their host. Casino's leg was still infected but thanks to the old man's ministrations had not gotten worse. Actor was still in pain though he admitted that the heat treatments did help.

By early afternoon the room was getting tense. They were tired, bored and hungry. As darkness gathered Chief slipped outside. Garrison saw him go and said nothing; he knew he would be careful.

Forty-five minutes later Chief knocked on the back door of the house. He had to wait but eventually the door was opened. The old man stood scowling, blocking the door until Chief held up his catch. Only one of the snares he had set that morning had been tripped and it was this one careless rabbit's body that he held aloft. The man just looked then stepped back.

Chief entered and after a quick look placed the carcass on the counter. Nothing was said and the old man did not move. Surely he wanted it didn't he? Why else…

"I cleaned it. Want me to skin it too?" The old man opened a drawer and handed him a knife so he set to work. A pot appeared so Chief finished the job and started cutting up the meat. Rabbit stew sounded good. Between the two men they peeled potatoes, carrots and onions. Chief realized that it was the man's wife who had done the cooking. He might know how but in his grief he could not bring himself to do it. That was a feeling he understood, of being lost and alone, not knowing or caring what was coming next. He had been rescued by his Hearth. Now it was his turn to help someone else. It was the least he could do for the man who was helping him and those he called friends.

Finally the lid was put on the pot and the man almost smiled. It was not a thank you but then Chief did not expect one. The straightening of the shoulders and back gave him hope that the man was going to be all right. There was one more thing he could do for him.

"I know how you feel. I lost my family too." The man just looked at him but his usual scowl had slipped allowing some of the pain he was trying to hide show through.

"M'name's Rainy."

"Rene?"

Close enough, thought the Indian so he did not correct him.

"I am Ulryk." He looked around the kitchen and his eyes lingered on the pot. "Thank you for…"

He did not have to finish; Chief understood. He was referring not just to his help with the meal but for his understanding. From under the floor they had heard the mummer of voices and the occasional flash of laughter. Being muted it had diluted the emptiness without displacing his grief.

Chief washed up and returned to the cellar.

Latter a knock at the cellar door told the men it was suppertime. With Garrison and Chief helping the two injured men, they all went upstairs. This time the old man had the table set and they sat and ate in silence. It did not take long for Actor to put down his spoon.

"I am sorry but I have to lie down." His voice was pinched with pain.

They got him situated and returned to finish the meal. Typical Goniff, he could not remain silent.

"This is good." When that was not challenged he added, "Isn't guys?" He ignored the looks from his team mates and asked, "Do you farm this land?"

Ulryk grunted but Goniff was not deterred. "Sometimes when we're … off like this we never know what we're going to get to eat but this is good. Do you 'ave any bread?"

"Goniff!" warned Garrison.

"What?" asked the Englishman innocently. "This would be …" The sight of Casino's finger crossing his throat stopped him. Silence returned as Ulryk pushed back his chair, stood and left the room.

"Thanks a lot Limey," growled Casino under his breath.

A moment later Ulryk returned with a cutting board and a loaf of bread. Goniff beamed. "Thanks," he said pointedly ignoring Garrison and Casino.

"Is this rabbit?" he asked before turning to Chief. "You should learn 'ow to make this for those times when, you know we have to make our own."

Chief felt the eyes on him and looked up. Ulryk was watching him. He gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement but said no more.

When they finished they did the dishes much to Ulryk's disapproval then bedded down for the few hours they had before checking the weather. Maybe tonight...

Actor had been lying with his back to the fire, using the warmth to ease the pain. Still they got ready and left with plenty of time to allow for his slow progress.

Chief heard the plane and they lit the fires to mark the landing area. As soon as it was down they doused the fires with snow and ran for the plane. Actor's pain made it very difficult but the thought of home helped him push on. Casino had to be lifted up but he was soon safely on board. The other three jumped in as the plane began to taxi and they were soon airborne.

On the surface the trip back started out smoothly. Each man sat quietly hoping they would get home safely. Casino was hoping for more than that. As they had helped him aboard Chief had banged his leg, inflaming his already painful injury. He was sure he had done it on purpose too. Bastard.

"It's all your fault," he growled as he glared at the perpetrator. The look was returned which irritated Casino even more. He knew the Guardian could hear him so he didn't bother to raise his voice. "If you hadn't started it, none a this would a happened." Still no reaction.

"Why'd you do it?" He hadn't meant to yell but that was the way it came out. Actor was watching and now Garrison turned to see what was going on.

"Why'd you kill the guard? He was gonna let us through. Why can't you keep your knife to yourself?" he demanded.

"Casino," warned Garrison. "What are you talking about?"

"Back at the road block. The guard was just looking and this blood thirsty savage," that got a rise out of him and he smiled. "He killed him starting the fire fight that got me this," and he gestured to his leg.

"He was gonna kill Actor."

"Likely story."

"I saw his finger on the trigger. He was squeezing it. If I hadn't…"

"No way you saw that, you're lying."

"No I'm not. I seen it."

"You did that Guardian stuff? Liar. You do that without the Warden and you get lost so don't tell me…"

Garrison stood up and moved to intercept the Guardian who was up and crossing the aisle. "Sit down!"

"I don't need him to do that. Any more'an I need him to tell that you're sweatin'. You got a fever." With that he backed up and sat down, still glaring at the safecracker.

"What're you two talking about?" asked Garrison, still standing.

"Back at the road block," said Casino. "The Indian knifed the guard. If he had just left it alone the guard would of let us go. He wasn't doing anything. It's all his fault that we had to shoot it out."

Garrison turned to Chief.

"He was gonna shoot. I saw his finger tightenin' up on the trigger. He was going to shoot Actor. I couldn't let him do that, not …"

"You can look close without getting lost?"

"Yeah. It's only if I go deep that…" The Guardian refused to admit to needing.

"Prove it," demanded Casino.

"Like what?"

Garrison normally would have stopped this confrontation but he saw that proof was the only way Casino was going to let this go. He could only hope that if what Chief had said about Casino being fevered, that he was not too delirious to believe and remember.

"What am I thinking?" he asked with an evil grin.

"What?" asked Chief not believing his ears.

"You heard me."

"Guardians can't read minds," said Garrison.

"See?" gloated Casino.

"But I can see. I can see you're bleedin' again." Casino looked down and touched his leg. As he watched a pink spot appeared and slowly grew. The pink darkened, turning red.

Garrison consulted his watch and made a quick calculation. "Let's get him lying down." Chief was right, Casino had a fever.

Argument forgotten, Chief stepped up to assist and Casino was stretched out on the bench. Everyone else sat on the floor. Small planes were a necessity when the landing strip was short but it meant seating was limited.

Goniff sat beside Chief and asked, "Is it true, what you said about being able to see without getting lost?" Chief eyed him suspiciously before adding, "Yeah."

"That's neat. "Can you…" He gave up. Chief had leaned back in the corner and had closed his eyes. He knew when a conversation was over.

The rest of the trip back was relatively smooth until they ran into a snow squall over the Channel. As they approached the English landing field lights flashed to mark the runway and they descended. It was a bumpy ride as the pilot fought the gusts that slammed the craft. Finally with a thud the wheels touched down. It was Garrison who realized that they were not slowing as fast as they should but he resisted second guessing the pilot. Instead he told his men to 'Hold on'.

Moments later the plane lurched, canted and came to a sudden stop throwing all forward. Thanks to Garrison's warning there would be a few sore shoulders and arms but no one was injured. Even Actor and Casino had slid only so far having been grabbed and held by the others. A truck arrived and when they climbed down they saw what had happened. The plane had been blown off the runway. Goniff slipped and landed hard which explained why the plane had trouble slowing down. The runway was slippery. Seeing how bad it was they were just glad they were home all in one piece.

The truck took them to the Hospital first where Casino was admitted and Actor was left for assessment. The other three were taken to Headquarters for the debriefing. When it was all over Garrison borrowed a jeep and they went back to the Hospital.

Because visiting hours were over they were not allowed entry but Actor was ready to go home. The diagnosis was a wrenched back. He was given pain medication, in pill form, not a bottle, and told to come back tomorrow. Garrison drove them back to their base.

The following day Garrison and Actor returned to the Hospital. While the Italian waited to see the Doctor and the Officer to inquire about Casino he dropped in on Captain Lowry. The man was sitting up in bed with his leg elevated and wrapped. Though pale and thin the Captain looked happy.

"Good to see you got back okay,' he said with a smile.

"Good to be back. How's the leg?" Privately he had steeled himself to not seeing it so he was relieved.

"The bullet hit the bone and cracked it. The infection's being stubborn. Still could lose the leg. Garrison saw the wistful look but he brightened and said, "But for now I still have two legs and my life. Either way I'll need a cane. It's a very distinguished look, you know, a man with a fancy cane.

He turned serious again. "I know I have you to thank for my life and I thank you." He saddened as he said, "I guess I'd given up hope there and that I regret."

"Under the circumstances…"

"No. My Dad always told me. Never Give Up. I let him down."

"The fact you are alive and you still have your leg means you didn't give up. If you had, you'd be dead now so don't sell yourself short."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked sadly down at his leg and put a hand on his thigh. "I guess I can kiss goodbye my career as a tap dancer."

"You dance?" asked Garrison with interest. It was not something he expected and it was a change of topic that could brighten the mood.

"No," he said with a laugh. "Two left feet. But I loved watching Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire. I always wanted to be Fred and dance with her."

"Now you have a reason why you're not as good as he is. You have a war wound."

Lowry's smile brightened. "That's right. They have silver taps and I have a Purple Heart."

Garrison could not help returning the grin. Here was a man you could not keep down. He reminded him a bit of Goniff.

The grin faded as Lowry said, "It's a good thing I didn't take your Guardian with me. No telling how he would have fared. How is he, by the way? You said he'd been injured or do you still have him?"

"Yes, he's fine now. He just needed rest. He actually helped with your rescue."

"Tell him thanks for me and the other guys." He turned to look out the window at the cold greyness outside and then back to his guest. "If you're ever in South Carolina, look me up. I'm sure my Dad will want to personally thank you. He asked for your name so don't be surprised if he sends you a letter or something. He said he was looking forward to having me home."

"Tell your Dad, he's welcome but it wasn't just me. I had a lot of help."

"Yeah, I told him that though I wasn't sure how many on your team. I don't remember much about the rescue or the trip home. Doc said the infection caused that."

"Well, you're back now."

"Yeah, in time to see all the pretty young nurses." He was grinning until he noticed Matron standing at the door. She was neither pretty nor young.

"Visiting hours do not start for another fifteen minutes. You are to leave now!" She was tall, broad shouldered and her scowl matched Ulryk's scowl. Even Actor could not have charmed her.

Knowing their time was up Lowry said, "Thanks, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome Captain. "They shook hands knowing this was farewell.

Back in the waiting room Garrison saw Actor sitting near the door watching a young woman in uniform. She looked very smart in her blue skirt and double breasted jacket with brass buttons. Even her black sensible shoes did not detract from her look.

Seeing Garrison arrive Actor grinned and using the cane and the arm of the chair he pushed himself to his feet. Seeing the motion the young woman smiled as she looked up and then blushed when she saw the look on his face.

"Thank you for keeping me company," said Actor smoothly with his accent intact, "but I am afraid I must now take my leave." He took two steps closer and said, "May I?" as he held out his hand.

Unsure, she gave him her hand and then blushed deeply as kissed her hand.

"Grazie Signorina." He released her hand and the two men left the room. As soon as they were out of her sight Actor stopped and sagged with a groan.

"Actor?" asked Garrison anxiously. Then he remembered. Actor was vain when it came to women. He had put on an act to impress the young woman and now he was paying for it. Slowly they made their way to the curb and the jeep.


	8. Chapter 8

I Missed You

Epilogue

Garrison was just finishing up in his Office when he saw Chief appear at the door. He knocked quietly and waited, standing where Garrison could see him.

"Come in, Chief."

The Indian moved into the room nervously alerting the Officer to trouble. What was going on? As soon as he saw the Guardian begin to kneel he lunged as his anger rose. Grabbing his arm he held him up.

"No, Chief. You got something to say, you stand up and say it like a man." He saw the objection forming so he overrode it. "You talk to my face, not my knees or my feet."

Chief was on his feet but Garrison saw the distress on his face so he relaxed his features and softened his voice as he said, "Did you need to talk to me? What can I help you with?" He waited patiently as he watched the man in front of him fight for control.

"At G-CAT, if a Handler was havin' trouble with his dog, he'd take it back for retraining. It's what they did an' nobody got mad."

"I don't understand why you're telling me this. I am Not a Handler and I am not having trouble with you. If I was then I would tell you and we'd work it out."

From the look on the Guardian's face there was more. Rather than wait he was going to have to nudge him. "You're going to have to spell it out for me." He had said it gently and with a smile in hopes that would encourage him but what he saw was confusion, worry and fear. Then came the reason.

"You know I can't spell." He hung his head in shame.

Garrison almost laughed. "It's just an expression. It means explain it, give me more details."

There was a long silence before he took a breath and started. "Actor and Katherine are like the Trainers, training me to do stuff an' Handlers never get mad at'm for training'm.

"You're worried I'll be mad at Actor and Katherine? I'm not mad at them. I'm pleased that they're helping you. From the sounds of it Actor is doing a good job of teaching you to read and you seem to get along well with him," It was just a comment, an affirmation but on Chief's face he saw panic and then anger.

"I don't want his help. I want him to leave me alone."

Garrison was confused. He had seen no discord. Chief was not one to relax around people but he seemed to be alright with Actor. He had not seen Chief with Katherine but his reaction to her being hurt during the bombing meant he felt something for her.

He could order Actor to stop the teaching but he wanted Chief to be somewhat literate. Being able to read and write might come in handy someday. Without Actor, that meant he would have to take on that duty and with his present duties he did not have the extra time to spend.

He also had to maintain discipline within the ranks and prevent any show of favoritism. Would Casino object to Chief learning? Probably not but… Actor, by his education and bearing was already apart so for him to take on the job of teaching was good. He was also more available to help. Besides, who better to teach him than a well-educated sophisticated man?

So what had soured the relationship? "What happened?"

There was no answer so he rephrased it. "What did he do?"

Chief's silence meant something was very wrong. He could not see the conman doing anything wrong. He could be insistent, maybe too pushy? He needed to know but if he demanded the Guardian would be on his knees. He had to try something else.

"Do you trust me?" Garrison tried to look him in the eye but the Guardian was evasive.

"Do you?" He saw the slight nod so he pushed. "I want to hear it. Do you trust me?"

Chief sagged as he exhaled. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" That got his attention and his head rose slightly. His dark eyes flickered up to his face before dropping away.

"Do you trust me? I want to hear it." Not getting a response he prompted him with, "Yes, you sort of trust me, Yes, you kind of want to trust me."

That got his answer. "Yes, I trust you."

"Well then tell me what's going on. Is what Actor's doing helping?" There was no answer. "If you don't want help then just say so and I'll tell him…"

"No." He sounded desperate.

"You want him to continue?"

"Yeah."

Garrison thought back to when Chief had thought he had lost the book he had turned to anger. This was probably the same. "What is it that is really bothering you? You came here to tell me something or did you want to ask me something?"

"When Actor fell off the truck…"

"I'm glad you heard him fall. I didn't. Maybe if I had checked the side mirror I might have seen him but if it wasn't for you, he would have been left there on the road."

"I didn't hear'im."

"I don't understand. I thought you said you heard him fall."

"Not with my ears."

"You heard…? How?"

"It was like that time you found out Lowry was missing."

Now Garrison was he admitted it. "I don't understand."

"I felt it, just like I felt you were upset and needed… I just knew I had to be there."

That surprised him. "You knew even before you came in the room?" A chill ran up his back

"I'm sorry, I should a waited, I didn't think…"

He was on his way down so Garrison grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'm not mad Chief, just surprised. I wasn't expecting that." So his Guardian could sense when he was upset. Was that bad? It wasn't really like someone spying on him. It was just … It might save his life someday if he got into trouble on a mission. And he knew he could trust Chief not to be nosy. With that thought the Hearth smiled at his Guardian to try to ease his anxiety.

Then he made the leap. "That's how you knew Actor was hurt." It wasn't a question, it was an understanding. "You felt him fall."

"No. I just knew he was in trouble."

"What about the others? Can you tell with them?"

"I don't know. It's never happened."

"And why does this bother you?"

"I thought it only worked with you an' I was afraid you'd get mad that I…"

"Could tell if Actor was in trouble too." Chief nodded. "We're a team, Chief. We all look out for each other. That's the way it should be." He could see some of Chief's tension easing.

"When Casino was hit, you didn't feel that?"

Chief dropped his head in shame. "No. Maybe it don't work with him. I'm sorry." Then he pleaded, "Please don't tell'im."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not like you can help it."

"But what if I'm supposed to?"

"You said the Apache woman told you about Guardians. Did she mention this?"

Chief paused as he thought back. "She said I'd always know when my Hearth was in trouble but she didn't say nothin' 'bout others."

"Maybe it's because you've been working together with Actor that you can … feel him."

"But it's not supposed to. It's supposed to be just my Hearth."

"I'm glad Actor is included too."

"You are?" Chief asked tentatively.

"And if it also includes Casino and Goniff I'll be pleased too."

"An' if…?"

"Then that's the way it is. I'll take what I can get."

Chief grunted an acknowledgement. He looked pensive then relieved.

As he turned to leave Garrison stopped him with a word. "Chief?" The Indian had only a trace of concern on his face when he turned back. "Thanks for letting me know about Actor."

That seemed to confuse him but he let it go. Did the Guardian not expect to be thanked? Was that what had confused him? He had thanked him before, hadn't he? Garrison was about to let it go with a mental note to remember to thank him when possible when it dawned on him.

"I meant about you 'hearing' him."

"Oh," The Guardian looked relieved and a tiny smile lightened his face. "Yer welcome."

Guardians are far from simple, thought Garrison. What would he have been like if G-CAT hadn't got their hands on him? He would never know. He did know that he would do what he had to keep him out of their hands.

"I didn't shoot you."

"What the …" A groggy Casino opened his eyes. Chief was standing by the door looking grim.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in if you're going to." He watched the Indian enter the ward as he struggled to sit up. Chief came up beside him and fixed the pillows behind his back.

"Thanks."

Both men looked over to the bed next to the safecracker. "Don't you have anything better to do than listen in," he growled. The watcher grinned and turned away.

"So you really saw him?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Did you know for sure that you wouldn't… you know?"

"It don't matter. I had to know."

"Guess I should a known you wouldn't just…"

"Yeah. Thanks. Gotta go."

"Say hi."

"Sure." The Indian simply walked out.

"That was the strangest conversation I ever heard," said the nosy neighbour.

"And if you're smart," said the Leavenworth convict, "you'll forget you ever heard it."

His neighbour turned away and developed a sudden interest in the man in the bed on the other side of him.

Casino put his head back. He felt better than he had. His leg didn't hurt as much and his head ache was gone. Best of all he had cleared the air with the Indian. He didn't remember all that had been said but he knew he had words with him. That was never good when you were working together. You had to trust the guy at your back and he had to trust you. Otherwise…


End file.
